Nutella
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Cada uno tiene su vida propia pero no quiere decir que sus caminos no puedan llegar a juntarse, ¿el motivo para que esto pueda suceder? ¿No es, en el fondo, las decisiones que tomamos las que dan forma a nuestras vidas? Si acabamos por compartirla con alguien será porque es lo que ambos buscamos.
1. Chapter 1

**Nutella**

El caos resultaba indescriptible, y no solamente para evitar el tener que describirlo, sino que era algo tan habitual en estos casos que la única manera de hacerlo sería decir que todo estaba normal. Pero que eso lo pudiera decir ella quien había empezado apenas unos días antes de hoy dejaba bien claro que o te dejabas llevar por este mundo o este mundo acabaría por arrastrarte, devorarte y escupirte (o algo mucho peor y más desagradable saliendo por el _sur_) como la insignificancia en la que te habrías convertido por no haber querido jugar con las reglas que te habían explicado que no enseñado.

El desfile de esta noche se convertiría en el que marcaría su mayoría de edad con respecto a su trabajo de modelaje. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que acabaría siendo modelo no se habría reído en su cara, porque no era su estilo no porque no se lo pudiera haber merecido, pero le dejaría bien claro que esa profesión no iba con ella. Y ahora aquí estaba preparándose para pasar su primer modelo de la noche recibiendo los últimos retoques en el cabello, para que no se viera afectado por el sombrero tipo cowgirl, y un ligero brillo en sus labios.

Las cámaras dirigieron todos sus objetivos sobre ella incluso antes de dar el primer paso en la pasarela de ahí que cuando surgió en todo su esplendor la ingente cantidad de flashes que se dispararon llegaron a iluminar todo el largo de la pasarela por donde se movía casi como si tuviera su propio foco de luz personal e intransferible pues solamente había aparecido sobre la pasarela para que los objetivos se hubieran olvidado de la otra modelo que se encontraba desfilando en aquellos momentos. Por suerte era toda una profesional, del modelaje, y mantuvo el gesto sereno hasta que salió de la pasarela para que se le torciera de mala manera mascullando, no tan por lo bajo, acerca de la presumida actitud que la ya no tan novata tenía últimamente acaparando todos los focos y objetivos. Parcialmente era cierto, en lo de acaparar tanta atención pero no en lo de que fuera presumida pues, ciertamente, ella le daba ninguna importancia a toda esa atención que recibía. No era culpa suya y por eso mismo ni siquiera se molestaba en prestarle atención.

Su primer modelo era un corto conjunto que consistía en un corsé morado con un revelador escote y minifalda a juego que llevaba unas tiras blancas colgando alrededor de la bastilla idénticas a las que tenía el brazalete que portaba en su brazo izquierdo, con una N grande. Su caminar, firme y con seguridad, no hacía más que aumentar esa aura de atracción que ofrecía con cada mirada siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos, el contoneo de sus caderas. Irradiaba pura sensualidad. Claro que para ver el conjunto en todo su esplendor hubo que esperar a que llegara hasta el extremo final de la pasarela donde dejó deslizarse el largo abrigo blanco forrado de piel hasta sus manos, el cual iba conjuntado con el sombrero vaquero blanco y las altas botas de tacón. El paseo final lo realizó con el abrigo descansando sobre un hombro para rematarlo quitándose el sombrero despidiéndose del público.

Una vez fuera de los objetivos de las cámaras y de las cientos de miradas presentes en la sala, miles o millones que seguían la transmisión por medio del den den mushi de imagen, no había tiempo para recrearse en el trabajo bien hecho porque el trabajo aún no había terminado, ni siquiera había comenzado. Le quedaban aún varios conjuntos más para presentar y en este tipo de trabajo el tiempo era un lujo que no tenían pues estaba medido hasta el más ínfimo detalle. Cualquier retraso podría resultar fatal y hacer fracasar el desfile, por mucho que se pudiera intentar improvisar a última hora.

Ella sabía lo que era improvisar pues lo que debería haber sido su primer desfile con el simple agobio normal para cualquier modelo se convirtió en un gran peso al haber sido elegida para sustituir a la modelo principal del desfile luego de que hubiera tenido un desafortunado accident… quiero decir, incidente.

―――――

Su cabello, largo llegándole hasta la cintura por la espalda, era de un rubio dorado que enmarcaba sus grandes ojos celestes en un rostro fino y delicado. Era alta pero sin exagerar, unos ciento ochenta centímetros, con unas largas piernas bien contorneadas y ligeramente morenas, lo necesario y justo, haciendo contraste con su cabello. Generosos pechos, escueta cintura y curvilíneas caderas la hacían ver como una obra de arte viviente como si la mismísima naturaleza hubiera decidido alcanzar la excelencia con respecto a la mujer perfecta. Por supuesto que la naturaleza solamente podía encargarse, por muy mal que pudiera sonar, de la parte física de las personas quedando la mental, su forma de ser y comportamiento, a la educación y aprendizaje que recibiría desde su llegada a este mundo.

Holi era hermosa pero, desgraciadamente, no podía aunar una personalidad igual de hermosa sino todo lo contrario pues resultaba ser alguien de lo más infame. Habría que cambiar la palabra perversa, maligna y toda clase de derivados por la de Holi pues serviría para aunar todos esos significados en una sola palabra.

Por supuesto que alguien con esta manera de ser no iba a recibir con buenos ojos, por muy hermosos que fueran los suyos, la llegada de alguien que pudiera llegar a enturbiar su posición como modelo. Y eso a pesar de que de cara a los demás negaba que algo semejante pudiera llegar a ser posible ya que, a espaldas de todos, no paraba de maldecir a la recién llegada.

A pesar de sus miedos, para ella totalmente infundados porque nadie podría quitarle su puesto como protagonista principal de cada uno de los desfiles en los que participaba, había sido elegida nuevamente para representar la cara de la nueva colección. Tal vez había sido este nuevo apoyo lo que le hizo soltarse la lengua un poco y dejar clara cuál era su opinión con respecto a la novata porque, casualidad o no, cuando se encontraba bajando unas escaleras, que ni siquiera poseían una decena de escalones, se tropezó cayéndose en todo lo largo para acabar con su rodilla derecha doblándose… ¡aunque en la dirección contraria a la habitual!

Tras esta desgracia, y para sorpresa de todos, la última modelo que fue elegida para participar en el desfile fue la elección para ser el rostro de la colección. Algunas voces se levantaron, con cierta cautela, señalándola como posible culpable del accidente, o incidente, que llevó a Holi a dañarse la rodilla aunque, en contra de todas estas infundadas acusaciones, había testigos que vieron a Holi bajar las escaleras en solitario y cayéndose por ellas por su propia cuenta. Un accidente… ¿verdad?

―――――

El cambio de vestuario, como no podía ser de otra manera, fue realizado en muy poco tiempo, pues este resultaba de lo más escaso y completamente definido en todo su uso, por mucho que lo único que repitió fue su sombrero vaquero blanco. El resto se dividía en una camisa amarilla sin mangas, de tirantes, con los bordes, tanto el inferior como el superior, blancos y un pantalón púrpura que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas sujeto por un cinturón. Calzaba unos tacones púrpuras además de llevar un brazalete, con múltiples tiras en la parte inferior, en su brazo izquierdo con la letra N.

A pesar de que el resto de chicas eran increíblemente hermosas el público parecía estar esperando a que regresara ella a la pasarela. Una vez más la cantidad de flashes resultaban excesivos y cegadores aunque ella no parecía notarlo en absoluto y continuaba desfilando sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Había algo extraño y era que en su mano izquierda parecía llevar algo, ¿un trapo?, pero no estaba muy claro. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes la muchacha se quedó en el extremo de la pasarela como si estuviera esperando por algo o alguien.

La respuesta llegó cuando hizo su aparición la novedad del desfile pero en la vertiente de modelo masculino. Metro ochenta y un centímetros de altura, cabello verde y un cuerpo bien trabajado con una marcada musculatura pero que quedaba en segundo plano tras aquella impresionante cicatriz que cortaba en diagonal descendente desde la clavícula izquierda hasta casi la cadera derecha. Y si sumamos la cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo le daba un aspecto demasiado peligroso para un modelo. Lo curioso en este caso era que solamente llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros, con unas botas a juego dejando todo el torso al descubierto,… para deleite de los espectadores tanto presentes en el desfile como todos aquellos que lo estaban viendo por el den den mushi de imagen.

Cuando se estaba acercando al extremo de la pasarela la muchacha se volvió para regresar a los vestuarios, y dar por finalizado su pase, pero no antes de lanzarle aquello que llevaba en su mano y que resultó ser una camiseta de tirantes azul oscura más larga de lo normal que se puso, para decepción de su creciente club de fans que se habían estado deleitando con la visión de su perfecta anatomía. Su rostro no mudó de expresión en todo momento, ni siquiera cuando regresó a los vestuarios y se encontró con el diseñador, a punto de sufrir un ataque junto al director del desfile, porque se hubiera llevado consigo la camiseta haciendo que tuviera que salir sin ella al desfile.

Si eso fuera lo peor, en una manera de verlo, que fuera a suceder estaría más que aliviado pero este no iba a ser el caso.

El desfile continuó a un buen ritmo, a pesar de las acciones protagonizadas por la nueva pareja de modelos que parecía ir a lo suyo la mayor parte del tiempo. El que había propuesto, y que salió aceptado, que él saliera justo después de ella no iba a tener un gran futuro en este negocio. Por lo menos si el diseñador y el director del show tuvieran algo que decir al respecto.

Ahora mismo se encontraba desfilando mientras llevaba puesto un vestido de cuero negro corto de manga larga y con un revelador escote. Tanto bajo la bastilla como circunvalando el escote, y cuello, llevaba cosido, como un falso vestido, una tela blanca con lunares morados. El remate, como no podía ser de otra manera con semejante conjunto de cuero, eran unas botas negras, hasta el muslo, de tacón alto. De lo más erótico, y _sadomaso_ solamente por ser de cuero negro.

El diseñador, y el director del desfile, contuvieron la respiración cuando le tocó salir al _novato_, quien llevaba unos pantalones negros y una cazadora amarilla con la cremallera abierta, de manera que todos podían disfrutar, nuevamente, de aquel torso sacado del trabajo del mejor escultor.

Cuando pasó a su lado no pudo evitar alzar la mano y acariciar aquel terso torso disfrutando del cálido contacto de su piel. Muchos envidiaban en esos momentos tanto la mano de ella como el propio torso de él por obvios motivos.

Y así siguió el desfile. Ella llevando un vestido corto, e incluso más ajustado que el de cuero negro, de color púrpura en este caso con encaje bordado en los bordes del vestido, escote y muñecas. Medias de rejilla que le llegaban hasta los muslos sostenidos por un liguero negro para rematarlo con unas botas altas negras, de tacón alto, que llevaban dos filas de botones en la parte delantera. Mientras tanto él llevaba una camiseta blanca con tres botones al cuello de los cuales un par se encontraban desabotonados, ¿cómo marca de la casa o para ir provocando a su nakama? Porque de tratarse lo segundo pues acertó de pleno ya que no dejó pasar la oportunidad para darle un cachete en el culo aunque, prácticamente al mismo tiempo, él se lo devolvió haciendo resonar su palma contra una de las nalgas de la muchacha que no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la, inesperada, sorpresa aunque tampoco tardó en apretar los labios para contener unas risas.

Ella llevaba un traje oscuro, un morado que rayaba el negro, con sombrero vaquero a juego, y una camisa sin mangas con un revelador escote que dejaba el ombligo al aire y un cuello ancho y levantado de color amarillo cubierto con varios motivos circulares concéntricos negros. Unos pantalones a juego que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas y unos zapatos de tacón alto púrpuras. Un cinturón formado de círculos amarillos y una cadena de pequeñas piedras metálicas que descansaba ladeada desde su cintura. Él, en cambio, seguía llevando uno de esos pantalones negros además de una camisa blanca con rayas rojas verticales completamente desabrochada.

Ciertamente parecía ir provocando aunque, en esta ocasión, fue él quien dio el primer paso pues, en lugar de seguir su camino por la pasarela se pasó al lado contrario entrando directamente en rumbo de colisión contra la muchacha. Los espectadores, sin olvidarse de fotografiar toda la secuencia, se encontraba en vilo esperando lo que fuera a suceder. Cuando se acercaron todo lo posible, sin llegar a chocar entre ellos, él la cogió por la cintura, provocando un creciente murmullo entre el público, para girarse quedando ambos de espaldas a su camino a seguir para luego dejar deslizar la mano de ese agarre y volverse para retomar su camino. Todo en un movimiento de lo más fluido durante el cual no llegaron a apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

No se sabe muy bien quién fue el que lo inició pero luego del primer aplauso toda la sala lo secundó en una salva de vítores y aplausos que duraron incluso cuando el muchacho terminó su pase retirándose nuevamente en los vestuarios.

El último conjunto, y nunca mejor dicho, no era solamente el último que llevarían en este desfile sino que lo harían de manera conjunta y conjuntados con el que se encargarían de cerrar el desfile y por eso mismo iba a tener algo de lo más especial, por no decir curioso y totalmente inesperado. Aunque iban a realizar el pase juntos, y conjuntados, hasta el último momento los mantuvieron separados, ¿para aumentar la emoción hasta el final? Considerando que iban a ir conjuntados ya deberían saber cómo iría el otro, ¿verdad?

Todos los espectadores, los presentes en la sala con sus cámaras listas con carretes nuevos para evitar quedarse colgados a medio pase, aguardaban expectantes al último pase de la principiante pareja de modelos que habían logrado subir el nivel del desfile a pesar de escasa experiencia.

Y entonces salieron a la pasarela…

Iban descalzos, aunque ese detalle no era lo primera que llamó la atención de la gente, ni siquiera el que llevasen unos pantalones vaqueros de cintura baja que quedaban sujetos, en apariencia, precariamente en sus caderas como sutil amenaza de que podrían deslizarse por sus piernas hasta acabar arremolinándose sobre sus pies descalzos, sino que el conjunto que estaban mostrando eran solamente esos vaqueros ayudados por el detalle que hacía especial este pase… ¡sus cuerpos se encontraban completamente cubiertos de chocolate! Claro que, para ser más detallistas, decir que se trataba de crema de cacao con avellanas, ya sabes de qué se trata, ¿verdad?

Por la manera que podía verse parte de sus cuerpos bajo los pantalones parecía ser que todo su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de dicha sustancia, seca pero no lo suficiente para impedirles el movimiento o que pudiera quebrarse al caminar sino que quedaba de lo más flexible. Lo único aparte de aquella crema y los vaqueros que podía verse era el tanga que ella llevaba puesto asomándole por detrás ofreciendo una imagen mucho más pícara y sensual si eso pudiera ser posible. El que a él no se le viera nada, incluso con esa cintura tan baja de sus vaqueros, solamente podía indicar una sola cosa y todos los espectadores eran conscientes de ello.

Decir que, aunque llevaban sus cuerpos cubiertos de aquella crema, la capa no era lo suficientemente espesa para ocultar la visión de sus cuerpos, y los detalles de los mismos, por lo que, en el caso de ella, sus pechos resultaban completamente, y perfectamente, visibles en todos sus detalles, no solamente sus pezones, increíblemente erectos a pesar de la crema que los cubría, sino que también resultaba posible el percatarse de la forma y extensión de su aureola. Claro que eso no significaba que todos lo pudieran ver porque, caminando juntos, cadera contra cadera, mientras ella llevaba una mano agarrada a la cintura de él, una de sus manos rodeaba el cuerpo de ella justamente sobre sus pechos ocultándolos a la vista… ¡aunque cubriendo el derecho con la palma agarrándoselo con toda su mano!

Así fueron desfilando hasta llegar al extremo de la pasarela donde posaron con ella pegándose contra el torso de él, apretando sus pechos contra aquel cuerpo perfecto apoyando ambas manos sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras él, ahora sí, la mantenía pegada contra su cuerpo con una mano que la rodeaba por la espalda donde su mano se mantuvo firme cerrándose, en un gesto posesivo, en el costado izquierdo.

Ella miró a ambos lados como si estuviera reclamando la atención de todos antes de volver a dirigir su mirada a los intensos ojos que poseía su nakama. Alzó sus gafas de sol de espejo azules apoyándolas sobre su cabeza y, ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes, y de aquellos que estaban siguiendo el desfile vía den den mushi, besó a su nakama cubriendo sus labios y disfrutando de la mezcla de sabores tan intensa que provocaba la crema con el sabor natural que poseían aquellos labios. Por lo menos sus lenguas seguían poseyendo su particular sabor hasta que, por supuesto, fueron chupados por sus cremosos labios.

Un gemido brotó de los labios de ella, perdiéndose en la boca de él cuando su mano libre la agarró en su nalga izquierda apretándola de manera que pudo sentir el deseo palpitar en su entrepierna y que se rozó contra el sexo encendido de ella al haber quedado sus piernas entrelazadas contra las de él.

La iluminación sobre la pareja no decrecía ni un solo instante a causa del continuo disparo de flashes que casi parecía como si fuera una iluminación fija.

El beso llegó a su fin y bajándose nuevamente las gafas, y con una media sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, se elevó, ayudado por aquellas fuertes manos que la sujetaron por sus muslos permitiéndole agarrarse con ambas piernas sobre la cintura de su nakama pegando su cuerpo contra el de él y disfrutando de la suave presión de sus senos contra dicho cuerpo.

El rostro de cada uno de ellos mostraba un gesto que dejaba bien claro que sabía la envidia que muchos sentían y que desearían encontrarse en el lugar de uno de los dos, incluso algunos en cualquiera de los dos indistintamente, de igual manera que también dejaba entrever esa sensación de posesión, y no era solamente por la manera que ambos sujetaban al otro posesivamente. Había algo más que transpiraba por sus cuerpos, a pesar de la aparente dificultad debido a la crema que los cubría.

El desfile llegó a su fin y el diseñador salió a la pasarela a saludar al público acompañado de todos sus modelos pero, como cualquiera podría haber llegado a prever, los que más vítores se llevaron con el clamor del público fue la _"cremosa pareja"_ que volvía a salir caminando juntos y con ese posesivo agarre por su parte cubriendo sus pechos y sujetándoselos.

Finalmente regresaron a los vestuarios por última vez en esta noche ya con el desfile terminado y tras los consiguientes agradecimientos para todos los que hicieron posible el desfile fueron arreglándose para abandonar el lugar _desfilando_ cada uno para sus casas. Ellos también se marcharían pero, a diferencia de los demás, tenían que quitarse de encima algo más que simple maquillaje y, por mucho que estos dos estuvieran para comérselos, prefirieron usar un método menos invasivo e íntimo dirigiéndose a las duchas, cada uno a la suya.

La parte buena de todo este engorro era que tenían las duchas para ellos solos de manera que podían relajarse mucho más de lo habitual que cuando la tenían que compartir con el resto de modelos. Claro que siempre hay maneras y maneras de pasar por ese tipo de situaciones, sobre todo tras semejante final de desfile por parte de ellos dos.

Afortunadamente no habían ido por ahí dejando _cremosas_ huellas aunque no fue ningún impedimento para evitar que fueran sencillamente rastreables. No obstante las duchas no se encontraban más que apartadas por una pared, puerta contra puerta.

Se disponía a bajarse la cremallera, ya había desabrochado el pantalón, para luego bajarse los pantalones cuando algo impactó de lleno contra su cabeza echándosela hacia delante a causa del impacto, por mucho que no hubiera sido muy fuerte.

―¿Te has perdido?― le preguntó con un tono burlón que, por algún motivo, le hizo más gracia de lo que su pregunta pudiera tener en realidad.

―¿Me ayudarías a encontrar mi camino si ese fuera el caso?― aunque no estaba mirando para ella sí que podía _ver_ la sonrisa formada en sus labios―. Estoy donde quiero, y debo, estar en estos momentos.

Un nuevo, y cremoso, proyectil le impactó en la cabeza y si esta era su manera para llamar su atención pues lo había logrado aunque ahora iba a tener que afrontar las consecuencias. Claro que cuando se volvió no pudo evitar pensar que ella ya tenía bien pensada toda esta situación de antemano porque lo dejó completamente paralizado.

El origen de sus proyectiles era, obviamente, la crema que cubría su cuerpo pero a pesar de toda la cantidad que tenía había elegido la de unas zonas en concreto de lo más sugerentes. Se limpió, lo mejor que se podía, ambos pechos de la crema dejándoselos bien a la vista como una sugerente provocación por su parte. Y estaba siendo de lo más efectiva.

Mientras él se encontraba incapaz de dar un solo paso esto no parecía sucederle a ella que caminó en su dirección contoneando de una manera terriblemente sugerente sus caderas dejando claro, incluso para el más duro de cabeza, cuáles eran sus intenciones con respecto a él. Cuando se encontró a la distancia que consideró justa alzó su mano llevándola entre sus pechos, apoyando el índice a lo largo, para usar la mano como _pala_ y así moverla hacia abajo e ir acumulando más y más de aquella crema de cacao y avellanas hasta detenerse justo a la altura de la cintura de su pantalón. Con su otra mano lo desabrochó y bajó la cremallera para luego girar su mano mientras la llevaba, bien provista ya de crema, a recoger la que quedaba justo antes de llegar a su sexo. Literalmente antes de llegar a su sexo pues el escueto tanga que llevaba puesto solamente cubría esa parte de su cuerpo al no tener tela para cubrir nada más.

Mientras a él se le iban entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente a ella se le iba ampliando la sonrisa que formaron sus labios era una clara advertencia de sus intenciones pero él no le llegó a decir nada dejando que fuera su peligrosa mirada la que lo hiciera en su lugar. El mensaje fue recibido alto y claro… ¡pero totalmente ignorado!

El proyectil de crema le impactó de lleno en pleno torso, habría hecho blanco en cualquier diana, cien puntos habrían subido a su marcador.

Sacudiendo ligeramente las caderas hizo que el pantalón se le deslizase por sus piernas hasta acabar sobre sus pies llegando a sacar uno de ellos pero dejando el otro dentro para levantarlo, completamente estirado en una muestra de perfecto control sobre su cuerpo, hasta dejarlo a la altura de la cabeza de su nakama. Girándose lanzó una _patada_ haciendo que el pantalón volase hasta caer sobre uno de los bancos que había en las duchas. No obstante el pantalón pertenecía al desfile y no era suyo. Lo mismo iba por el que llevaba, aún, puesto él.

Sin perder aquella amplia sonrisa, y sin ni un solo titube por su parte, pasó el dorso de la mano sobre las partes de su cuerpo que ahora se encontraban libres de crema. Cada uno de sus pechos y la línea que caía desde ellos hasta su sexo donde, ahí sí, aún se encontraba cubierto de crema. Y la palabra clave era "aún".

―Piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer― le advirtió al ver el brillo tan particular que se reflejaba en aquellos ojos castaños.

La respuesta fue el humedecerse los labios con la punta de la lengua, con un lento y sensual movimiento que casi le dejó seca la garganta a su nakama. Tal vez habría sido mejor sacarla de las duchas masculinas o incluso que él mismo se hubiera largado aunque fuera cubierto de crema de los pies hasta la cabeza.

Sin apartar la vista de aquellos entrecerrados ojos deslizó su mano sobre su vientre bajando hasta cruzar bajo su tanga para sacarla llevando consigo toda la crema, de cacao y avellanas, que había sido extendida sobre esa íntima parte de su cuerpo. Alzando dicha mano la dejó justo en medio de ellos dos. Las palabras que le acababa de decir aún resonaban tanto en las duchas como en sus oídos: "Piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer." Y lo tenía muy bien pensado. Para bien o para mal. ¿Adivinas cuál pensaba ella cuál era la respuesta correcta?

―Lo he hecho― con estas tres palabras le embadurnó el rostro con su mano llena de crema aunque en una zona en concreto.

¿Había sido esta su intención desde un principio? Debería serlo pues de lo contrario no habría mucho sentido en apuntarle precisamente a la boca donde solamente tuvo que abrirla para comerse aquel montón de crema además de no detenerse en ella y, agarrándole esa mano, lamérsela hasta chuparle cada uno de sus dedos hasta dejarle toda la mano completamente limpia, aunque húmeda.

Aunque fue ella la que inició todo esto no pudo evitar ruborizarse, no por todo el asunto de llevar todo el cuerpo cubierto de crema o de que se encontrase llevando únicamente un tanga en su presencia sino porque aquella manera de _limpiarle_ la mano usando la boca la había encendido aún más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Sus miradas parecían estar atrapadas en un duelo en el que ninguno de los dos se dejaría derrotar pero cuanto más tiempo se encontraban mirando para los ojos del otro más profundo caían en su alma hasta que el sonido de sus respiraciones se hizo audible y fue tomado como el sonido del comienzo…

Un manotazo a ciegas encendió la ducha quien empezó a dejar completamente empapada a la pareja que no parecía darle la mayor importancia mientras se besaban incluso con más pasión de lo que había sido mostrado en la pasarela. Aunque no era de extrañar puesto que en privado no existían más restricciones que las que ellos mismos quisieran imponerse y… ¡no querían restricción alguna!

Sus manos acariciaban sus rostros eliminando cada trazo de crema sobre ellos para que pronto sus besos dejaran de tener ese sabor a cacao y avellanas y pudieran saborearse realmente. Afortunadamente se había dejado las gafas atrás o de lo contrario se habría quedado sin ellas cuando le fue pasando los dedos por su larga melena que iba perdiendo su color cacao-avellana para recuperar su negro azabache. No alzó su rostro, echándolo hacia atrás, para que el agua le golpease en la cara sino para que su gemido brotase en lo más alto cuando aquellos labios empezaron a besarle su esbelto cuello mientras descendía por él ahora que ya había recuperado su verdadera esencia.

Un delicioso sabor a flores acariciaba aquella lengua le mientras recorría la clavícula en dirección a su hombro. Para ser más exactos su aroma resultaba idéntico al de la Casablanca y especificando aún más al _Lilium lankongense_.

Ella no se quedaba atrás al sentir aquel sabor metálico al besarle que le hizo recordar esos momentos en los que, por una razón u otra, acabas con sangre en la boca saboreándola, a tu pesar. Sí, ese sabor metálico de la sangre era lo que estaba sintiendo al besarle… ¡y le encantaba!

La crema de cacao y avellanas se deslizaba por sus cuerpos siendo arrastrada por el agua hasta perderse por el desagüe de las duchas y si bien ella se había quitado previamente sus vaqueros, ese no fue el caso de él quien aún los seguía llevando puestos aunque, desabrochados, el agua pasaba por su interior sin relativos problemas logrando también limpiar esa parte de su cuerpo, llevándose la crema por las piernas. Claro que eso no quitaba el hecho de que el pantalón no le pertenecía a él sino al diseñador por lo que cuando se lo fuera a devolver…

Arqueó ligeramente la espalda, apoyándose sobre el brazo que la cruzaba para poder tenerla bien sujeta, y así darle un completo acceso a sus senos que fueron acariciados con suavidad por su mano libre y saboreados por aquella lengua que se movía circunvalándolos dirigiéndose hacia el encuentro de sus erectos pezones. Las sensaciones resultaban tan agradables, y excitantes, que lograron que brotasen varios gemidos que le erizaron el pelo a su nakama. Sí, quería escuchar más de estos sonidos.

Bajando un brazo lo colocó justo debajo de las prietas, y húmedas, nalgas de ella para izarla del suelo manteniéndola en un perfecto equilibrio mientras su boca la besaba en la zona que ahora quedaba a su altura. Su vientre y ese adorable ombligo que sufrió el ataque de la punta de su lengua. Sin ningún tipo de dificultad la llevó hasta uno de aquellos bancos para tumbarla sobre él o, para ser más exactos, sobre la toalla que había extendido previamente aunque, para nada, pensando en que pudiera haber acabado en una situación como en la que se encontraba en estos momentos.

Con una rodilla hincada en el suelo, situándose al lado del banco en lugar de acomodarse a horcajadas y así quedar entre aquellas largas piernas, se abalanzó sobre ella atacando nuevamente los húmedos, que no mojados, labios que tanto parecían estar llamando por él y que ahora se encontraban ligeramente hinchados por la pasión desbordada bajo las duchas. Sus bocas se abrieron dejando paso a que sus lenguas volvieran a juntarse en un baile, o lucha, que solamente podía describirse como sinuoso enroscándose y lamiéndose mutuamente mientras una de sus manos le acarició los pechos en el descenso controlado por aquellas femeninas curvas que lo estaban haciendo enloquecer. Finalmente llegó hasta la única prenda que seguía llevando puesta, aquel diminuto tanga, y empezó a frotar esa zona por encima de la prenda aunque siendo de lo más efectivo si contamos como empezó a jadear de placer.

―¡Me haces enloquecer!― le susurró al oído logrando que se estremeciera tanto por las acciones de su mano como por la calidez de sus palabras contra su oreja.

Introduciendo la mano bajo el tanga empezó a acariciarle el sexo con varios de sus dedos prestándole mayor atención a su clítoris al encontrárselo bien gordito a causa de la excitación. Todo mientras la seguía besando. Sus labios, su mentón, la línea de su mandíbula, le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja y su cuello. Pero no era solamente ella quien estaba reaccionando a dichas acciones sino que él mismo lo hacía y podía verse de manera visible en el creciente bulto que se había formado en su entrepierna realmente testando la resistencia de la cremallera de su pantalón.

Sus piernas habían sido separadas, una flexionándola al apoyar la planta del pie contra el banco mientras la otra fue acomodada entre el cuello y el hombro derecho de su nakama quien había apartado la tela del tanga para que no molestase cuando le metió un par de dedos, anular y corazón, en su sexo y empezó a penetrarla con ellos aprovechando el movimiento realizado para frotar el clítoris con el pulgar.

Los gemidos de placer que brotaban de aquellos labios, unido al movimiento de sus pechos contoneándose con todo su cuerpo brillando a causa del sudor que se deslizaba por su piel estaban haciendo prácticamente imposible que pudiera contenerse mucho más. Ni siquiera se atrevía a cogerse su propio miembro, para tratar de aliviar toda la tensión que agarrotaba su cuerpo, por el simple temor de que pudiera venirse allí mismo a causa de la sugerente imagen que ella le estaba ofreciéndose con aquellos gemidos y sensuales movimientos acompañando la penetración de sus dedos.

―Sí, sí,… un poco más― le pidió a través de su agitada respiración―, más rápido, onegai, más rápido… ¡sí, así, así!

Iba a lograr que se viniera sin haberle llegado a tocar más que con los músculos de su vagina contra sus dedos, aunque sin olvidar sus besos o el sabor de su cuerpo, sus gemidos o la visión de su excitado cuerpo en acción.

El intenso gemido que emitió cuando alcanzó su clímax a punto estuvo de hacer que él también llegase al suyo propio. Incluso lo habría alcanzado de rozarle su erecto miembro con cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Ahora sí, se situó entre aquellas largas piernas y le quitó el empapado tanga para dejarla completamente desnuda y expuesta a él. Inclinándose sobre su sexo le pasó la lengua recorriéndolo lentamente llegando a hundirla entre aquellos labios arrastrando con ella los jugos de su orgasmo hasta alcanzar su clítoris donde sus labios se cerraron tanto para beber dichos jugos como succionar el clítoris. Ciertamente los gemidos que ella emitía en su pasión resultaban una droga de la que era consciente que jamás podría llegar a superar, y daba gracias por ello.

Sus manos descendieron desde las rodillas abriéndola bien de piernas y sintiendo el calor que emitían sus muslos y que iba en aumento cuanto más se acercaba a su rasurado sexo donde su lengua no dejaba de lamerlo y su boca de chupar aquellos hinchados labios y clítoris. Cuando volvió a sumar tres dedos, en esta ocasión añadió uno más, para volver a penetrarla con ellos su siguiente orgasmo no tardó mucho en explotar casi llegando a desgarrarla la garganta con un intenso gemido con el que lo acompañó.

¿Crema de cacao y avellana? No tenía nada que hacer contra los sabrosos jugos que liberaban aquellos intensos orgasmos.

―Hazlo, onegai, te necesito… ahora mismo… dentro de mí― le pidió casi como súplica aunque pudiera haber sido una orden que sonó de esta manera a causa de su fogosa respiración que la hacía jadear profundamente.

¿Dentro de ella? Ya había estado dentro de ella con su lengua y sus dedos. Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo pero pensaba hacer que se lo pidiera directamente y con todas sus palabras. Algo de lo que ella se percató cuando le empezó a lamer los pechos disfrutando succionando sus pezones erectos junto a una generosa porción de sus senos.

Cuando una de sus manos le agarró su, ya dolorosa, erección temió haberse pasado pues a punto estuvo de venirse allí mismo.

―¡Méteme tu polla en mi coño y fóllame hasta que me llenes de tu corrida!

Y con frases como estas su resistencia flaqueaba en oposición a la creciente dureza de su erección. Finalmente se bajó la cremallera y, con el pantalón ya desabrochado, no hubo ya resistencia alguna para evitar que su erección se mostrase en todo su largo, y que ella había comprobado al palpársela que era mucho más de lo soñado. Sí, soñado porque eso había hecho en el pasado pues, ¿quién no lo haría teniendo a alguien con semejante cuerpo paseándose ante ella día sí y noche también?

Esta era una prueba de resistencia para los dos pues cuando apoyó su pene en el bajo vientre de ella, moviéndolo lentamente hacia la entrada de su sexo, ambos sintieron sus cuerpos ponerse en alta tensión sobre todo cuando se frotó contra el clítoris. A ella se le escapó un gemido que en él quedó atrapado entre los dientes al apretarlos con fuerza. A pesar de ello no pudo compararse al momento cuando empezó a introducirse en el interior del empapado sexo sintiendo como las paredes de la vagina se amoldaban, apretándose, contra el pene. Finalmente, con un embate final, terminó por introducírselo por completo.

El gemido iba deliciosamente acompañado por aquellos preciosos ojos castaños ahora completamente vidriosos a causa de lágrimas de placer además de unas mejillas sonrosadas que la hacían verse inocente, cándida y virginal, en un escenario completamente erótico, sexual… adulto.

Cerró sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, apretándose y manteniendo su erección en su interior mientras su vagina se contraía sobre el pene hasta lograr arrancarle un gruñido de placer que la volvió loca. No podía evitar verlo como un animal salvaje y, realmente, eso mismo era en estos momentos.

Su mano se cerró sobre el esbelto cuello de grulla que poseía la muchacha y la izó del banco lo suficiente para cambiar de postura y cercarla contra la pared que se encontraba a su lado. Era imposible discernir si el gemido que emitió a través de aquel agarre pudiera deberse al inesperado contacto de su espalda contra la pared, pues no fue ninguna caricia aunque tampoco es que la hubiera empotrado, o por la embestida que le propinó como inicio de la penetración.

No hizo ningún ademán de tratar de liberarse de aquel agarre sobre su cuello sino que llevó sus manos a descender por aquella musculosa espalda hasta traspasar la frontera de la misma y agarrarle los glúteos mientras usaba los pies para bajarle, a ver si del todo, los pantalones de los que acabó por librarse él mismo arrojándolos al suelo. Ciertamente no le iba a hacer mucha gracia cuando le devolvieran la prenda al diseñador.

Los movimientos empezaron a ser realizados lenta pero profundamente propinando siempre un fuerte embate justo antes de metérsela hasta el fondo. Cada uno de esas embestidas le sacaba un delicioso gemido que no hacía más que aumentar el deseo de su nakama y las ganas de seguir haciéndola gemir de placer pero entonces…

¡Reconocimiento!

Y no, no era que se pusieran a valorar sus habilidades en materia de sexo sino que, literalmente y finalmente, ¡se reconocieron!

Al instante ambos se detuvieron sin ser capaces de apartar la mirada del otro a pesar de que eso mismo era lo que les estaban gritando por dentro. Claro que lo peor, una manera de hablar, no era lo que estaban viendo sino lo que estaban sintiendo. Sí, eso sí que era lo peor, una manera de hablar, por supuesto.

_Zoro…  
Robin…_

Fue como si alguien les hubiera quitado un velo que les había estado turbando la mirada pues aunque lo veían todo bien, y lo comprendían, les faltaba ese ínfimo detalle con respecto a sus propias identidades. Lo curioso era que en ningún momento se habían preguntado quienes eran sino que, simplemente, se dejaban llevar con el erróneo pensamiento de que sus nombres eran conocidos y, por tanto, no importaba que no pensasen en ellos.

Ahora siendo conscientes, completamente conscientes, de quienes eran realmente, ¿no deberían sentirse de lo más incómodos debido a la situación en la que se encontraban actualmente? Deberían pero, en cambio, Zoro no sentía sino como su erección, en lugar de empezar a relajarse, se mantenía completamente firme y dispuesta a continuar con lo que se encontraba haciendo. ¿Y Robin? Podía decirse que era culpa de los nervios por recuperar el sentido en semejante situación pero los músculos de su vagina no hacían más que contraerse y dilatarse de manera continua.

No podían seguir con esto… no podían, ¿verdad?

¡Claro que no! Eran nakama y algo como lo que estaban a punto de hacer o, para ser más exactos, lo que se encontraban haciendo no haría sino enturbiar su relación y la pondría en grave peligro arrastrando con ellos al resto de sus nakama por culpa de esta indiscreción que no habían sido capaces de mantener bajo control.

Pero no tardaron en comprender que se encontraban en una peligrosa circunstancia pues aunque no debían continuar, ni moverse, debían hacerlo para poder apartarse y, diciéndolo algo crudamente, así poder sacarle el pene de la vagina a Robin. Algo que habría sido más sencillo si no siguiera manteniendo tamaña erección a pesar de todo esto pero era debía hacerse y lo haría… o lo intentaría.

Cuando Zoro empezó a deslizar su miembro hacia fuera para poder sacarlo del interior del sexo de Robin sintió una terrible, por agradable, sensación expandirse por todo su cuerpo (sí, desde su pene) antes de que Robin afianzase el agarre de sus piernas en la cintura del kengou y, ayudándose de sus manos firmemente agarradas a sus nalgas, lo volvió a atraer hacia ella empalándose nuevamente con el miembro de Zoro hasta el fondo de su sexo. En esta ocasión no trató de disimular o contener su gemido aunque sí apartó la mirada ladeando la cabeza al sentir como sus mejillas ardían tanto de excitación como de timidez por la situación en la que se encontraban y que ella no quería que terminase. Por lo menos no de una manera tan abrupta y sin llegar a su final o, dicho de otro modo, a su clímax.

Ciertamente nunca había pensado en encontrarse en un momento como este para dar gracias a que ambos no eran de los que hablaban mucho sin motivo y aunque esta situación realmente era merecedora de unas cuantas palabras quedó claro que lo mejor, en realidad, sería mantener el diálogo en su mínima expresión.

Moviéndose lentamente, para darle tiempo a cambiar de idea con respecto a lo que estaban a punto de hacer, o de continuar en realidad, Zoro empezó a mover su miembro en el húmedo y cálido interior del sexo de Robin penetrándola con sumo cuidado y exquisita atención, aunque sin olvidarse de complacerla en todos los sentidos. Incluso se atrevió a ir más allá y la mano, que aún se encontraba firmemente agarrando el cuello de Robin, se lo fue acariciando subiendo hasta coparle la mejilla y, sin fuerza pero con determinación, la instó a mover la cabeza para que le mirase cara a cara.

Robin gemía con cada profunda penetración siendo consciente de quién era ella y quién era el que le estaba ofreciendo aquellas intensas sensaciones. Sus dientes mordieron el labio inferior cuando un urgente gemido brotó de su boca cuando sintió aquel pulgar acariciarle su clítoris mientras seguía siendo penetrada. Podía ser que no fuera del todo consciente de quién era ella realmente, o el propio Zoro, pero había sido Robin quien vino aquí porque quería acostarse con él. Le deseaba, le necesitaba… tanto dentro como por fuera en todos los sentidos.

A pesar de lo que habían hecho, y de lo que estaban haciendo, Robin sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y los nervios se le tensaban cuando vio a Zoro acercar su rostro lentamente con precaución y algo más, ¿temor? Podía ser que, a pesar de lo que estaban haciendo, pudiera temer que lo rechazase en ese sentido. Robin no pudo evitar pensar en que se trataba de una actitud de lo más dulce, aunque estuviera follándola contra la pared de las duchas.

Sus labios se acercaron tentativamente llegando a rozarse levemente en unas cuantas ocasiones, fueron necesarios cuatro roces entre sus labios, y un par de caricias con sus lenguas tímidamente, para que finalmente se besasen. Para sorpresa de ambos el beso les supo de diferente manera a cómo lo habían sentido cuando se besaron antes pero descubrieron que eso no era algo malo pues, por lo que pudieron ver reflejado en los ojos del otro, este beso los embriagaba por completo, en cuerpo y alma. Poco a poco sus besos fueron ganando en ardor e ímpetu.

Zoro fue aprovechando cada nuevo embate con el que le clavaba su miembro para ir levantando a Robin contra la pared y así ponerse a penetrarla puesto en pie sujetándola por las piernas que quedaron colgando sobre sus brazos firmemente apoyados contra la pared con las palmas de ambas manos. Robin arqueaba su espalda ofreciéndole su cuerpo para deleite de su nakama que besó y lamió en su totalidad, hasta donde le alcanzaba en esta postura.

Con sumo cuidado la volvió a tumbar en la toalla sobre el banco con la única diferencia de girarle la cintura para que ladease las piernas hacia su izquierda. Con ambas manos sobre su cintura aceleró los embates introduciéndole su miembro hasta llegar a golpear su pelvis contra las prietas nalgas de Robin.

El kenshi observaba con total atención como Robin se estaba tocando inmersa en las sensuales sensaciones con las que su cuerpo ardía. Sus manos agarraban sus pechos, los acariciaba y se pellizcaba sus pezones mientras una mano se introducía entre sus piernas para sentir como el miembro de Zoro se introducía en el interior de su sexo una y otra vez en una secuencia destinada a llevarla a alcanzar su clímax, una vez más aunque ahora de manera consciente sobre su identidad real, pero mientras ella frotaba su clítoris siguiendo el salvaje ritmo de aquellas embestidas. Sus manos sentían el calor de su cuerpo, como sus mejillas ardían y sus labios quemaban cuando atraparon un par de dedos entre ellos aunque afortunadamente su lengua salió para refrescarlos e invitarlos al interior de su boca donde empezaron a ser succionados de una manera que no solamente estaba excitando a Robin sino que Zoro era consciente de que no duraría mucho más con semejante espectáculo desarrollándose ante sus ojos.

Robin estiró su pierna derecha levantándola hasta dejarla sobre el hombro izquierdo del kengou quien entrelazó su brazo izquierdo en ella acelerando, aún más, el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras con su otra mano acariciaba el rostro de Robin, masajeaba sus pechos y se deslizaba por su vientre hasta ponerse a acariciarle el sexo con el mismo ímpetu con que la estaba penetrando. Cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó a punto estuvo de llevarse con ella el propio clímax de Zoro al apretarle, casi estrangularle, su miembro en el interior de su vagina. Tal fue la intensidad de su éxtasis.

Cogiéndola por la cintura la atrajo hacia él levantándola del banco y llevándola hasta las duchas mientras sus labios parecían no tener suficiente con todos los besos que habían compartido, tanto entre ellos como con el resto del cuerpo de cada uno.

Robin apoyó los pies nuevamente en el suelo, sin poder evitar acariciar todo lo largo del erecto miembro del kengou hasta que fue obligada a darse la vuelta, con tanto ímpetu que no pudo evitar un suspiro de sorpresa pero sin perder nada de tiempo en apoyar las manos contra la pared e inclinándose hacia delante y levantando su trasero para apretarlo contra aquella erección que tanto la estaba haciendo disfrutar. Y era consciente de que a Zoro también le estaba gustando lo que le estaba haciendo porque la dejó hacer durante un espacio de tiempo más extenso de lo que había tenido en mente en primer lugar pero cuando se percató de que, de seguir así, Robin lo haría venirse en poco tiempo la detuvo agarrándola por sus glúteos para ponerse de cuclillas y hundir el rostro en la humedad que se le mostró cuando le separó las nalgas.

No podía decir que no lo estuviera disfrutando, ya que habría sido una de sus más descaradas mentiras en toda su vida, pero Robin ansiaba algo más, algo en concreto, y la espera, por muy agradable que esta estuviera siendo, también la hacía desesperarse aunque gozosamente.

―Zoro, onegai… _I need you… en moi_.

La boca del kengou, que se encontraba devorándole el coño a Robin mientras sus dedos lo acariciaban, labios y clítoris por igual, con su lengua penetrándola, se detuvo con patente hambre dejando bien claro el esfuerzo que le causaba el tener que parar en estos momentos pero, claro está, la petición de Robin resultaba imposible de ser negada.

Zoro se puso en pie pasándole su miembro por entre aquellas prietas nalgas hundiéndose entre ellas obligándolas a separarse para dejarle paso. Sus manos acariciaban el bajo vientre lentamente mientras una de ellas ascendió hasta los senos apretándolos con cierta fuerza, aunque no para llegar a exprimírselos, continuando hasta llegar a su hombro donde se detuvo justo en el espacio que había entre este y el cuello cerrándose sobre su clavícula al tiempo que su otra mano hacía lo propio sobre la cintura justo en la frontera entre la espalda y su trasero.

Sentía su respiración acelerarse anticipadamente tratando de prepararse y aunque ya le había tenido dentro de ella ahora había sido una petición realizada expresamente por ella misma de su propia voz y deseo expresado siendo consciente de quien era ella realmente y con quien estaba manteniendo relaciones sexuales. Claro que lo mejor era no pensar mucho en ello porque eso era una cuestión para más tarde. Ahora mismo lo que importaba era disfrutar del sexo con Zoro.

Robin no trató de controlarse, o reprimirse, y dejó salir el gemido tal y como su cuerpo sentía la intrusión del miembro erecto de su nakama clavándose en su sexo hasta que llegó a golpearse contra sus nalgas. Se mantuvo así durante unos segundos, eternos segundos de placer infinito, antes de empezar a moverse pero ya no con cuidado y delicadeza sino con fuerza, rapidez y pura lujuria buscando su placer, sus gemidos, sus intensos jadeos y su petición de más.

Su cuerpo ardía y casi podía escuchar como el cálido sudor que se deslizaba sobre su piel siseaba al evaporarse pero tal vez por ello mismo, ya que el sudor tiene ese toque salado, se sentía tan a merced de Zoro y sus acciones, por mucho que estas fueran realizadas bajo su orden más que petición. Sus pechos se movían bamboleantes con cada nuevo embate menos cuando eran agarrados, tanto por las manos de Zoro como por las propias de Robin buscando aumentar su excitación, de ser algo así posible.

Nunca antes había llegado a imaginarse tan parca de palabras pero en estos momentos, gemidos aparte, parecía ser capaz de expresarse solamente con monosílabos o con una serie de palabras individuales separadas entre ellas por sus gemidos. De hacerse una lista en ella se encontrarían en los primeros puestos los "sí", "fóllame", "harder", "faster" y, por supuesto, "**¡Zoro!**". Sí, dicho en exclamaciones y en negrita. Solamente logró recuperar el control de su habla cuando sintió como su clímax estaba ya acariciándola.

―Estoy… no puedo más… me falta…

No resultaba complicado comprender a lo que se estaba tratando de referir Robin y así fue como Zoro aceleró su ritmo, sintiendo como él mismo estaba a punto de reventar si seguía tratando de retrasar su propio clímax, y eso que ya le había dado unos cuantos a Robin, pero toda resistencia fue fútil cuando ella usó esa fogosa voz con un grito que quebró la voluntad del kengou.

―**¡ZORO!**

Pudo sentir como el orgasmo de Robin se desbordó por completo anegando su sexo y ahogando, en todos los sentidos, al miembro de Zoro quien con un rugido, que debió aterrar a todos los animales de la isla, se vino con fuerza de manera que su simiente y los jugos de Robin se entremezclaron mientras ellos dos sentían como sus cuerpos, de pronto, se percataban del intenso agotamiento que sufrían tras todo aquel esfuerzo realizado.

A pesar de que Robin estaba apoyada contra la pared si no fuera porque Zoro la tenía sujeta por la cintura estaba segura de que se habría ido al suelo incapaz de sostenerse en pie. Su respiración resultaba tan fogosa que no le habría extrañado que pudiera haber soltado alguna que otra llamarada allí mismo. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió a Zoro sacando su miembro, parcialmente en erección a pesar de todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora mismo con un orgasmo impresionante, dando por finalizado el encuentro.

―¿Puedes mantenerte en pie?― le preguntó Zoro al oído de Robin logrando que cerrase los ojos sumergiéndose en las sensaciones, de los recuerdos, que se encontraban tan recientes sobre ellos dos.

A pesar de no verle directamente era capaz de sentir su media sonrisa bravucona que siempre lograba sacarle una suya propia de lo más maliciosa. Robin trató de quedarse en pie por sí misma pero, ninguna sorpresa, sintió como sus piernas cedían y se habría ido al suelo, como había supuesto de antemano, si Zoro no hubiera afianzado su agarre nuevamente.

―Diría que necesito algo más de tiempo para recuperar algo más que el aliento― admitió Robin―. ¿Te importaría seguir siendo mi apoyo un poco más, Zoro?

―En realidad así acabaremos antes― dijo Zoro.

Zoro conectó la ducha y pronto cayó sobre sus ardientes cuerpos una ingente cantidad de finas gotas de agua que fueron recibidas con agradecimiento para poder aplacar el calor que cubría, y emanaba, cada poro de su piel. Robin se reclinó sobre el torso de su nakama dejándose llevar y disfrutando de aquella mano que se movía por todo su cuerpo tratando de enfriárselo, por mucho que dichas acciones pudieran tener una reacción totalmente opuesta. Mucho menos controvertido fue cuando la puso debajo de aquella lluvia helada para mojarle su larga melena, apartándole el pelo para lavarle el cuello, aunque trataba de resistirse, y aunque se encontraban bajo aquella ducha de agua helada, no pudo evitar sentir la atracción que ejerció sobre él el esbelto cuello, donde podía verse un ligero rubor, más debido a la presión de su mano que del deseo. Sin mediar palabra, o advertirla de alguna manera, posó sus labios sobre dicha zona completamente humedecida con la riada de agua que caía por el cuello.

Si quería recuperar la fuerza en sus piernas acciones como estas sobre su cuello por parte de Zoro iban a resultar del todo contraproducentes, por muy agradables que pudieran llegar a ser.

―Creo que ya puedo mantenerme en pie por mí misma, Zoro― le dijo tratando de liberarse del protector abrazo de su nakama.

―¿Estás segura? "Creo" no resulta muy convincente― le advirtió Zoro aunque aceptó su palabra y la soltó, aunque dejando sus manos cerca por si acaso tuviera que volver a cogerla antes de que se viniera abajo, literalmente hablando.

―Fufufu… no te preocupes, estoy segura― y fiel a sus palabras Robin logró mantenerse en pie por su propio equilibrio― Robin sintió, a pesar de todo, como Zoro apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros aunque sin mostrar ningún tipo de intención de sujetarla sino que, simplemente, era un sutil contacto para hacerle ver que estaba ahí para ella―. ¿Zoro?

―Recordarte que, aunque no diga ni una palabra al respecto, es imposible que deje de preocuparme por ti, Robin.

A pesar del agua fría que se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo Robin sintió como un ligero rubor se encendía en sus mejillas. Como siempre trató de quitarle importancia a esas palabras.

―Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo dejar de preocuparme por el resto de mis nakama.

―Es cierto― de espaldas a Robin apoyó una mano sobre el mentón de la muchacha cogiéndolo con delicadeza y haciéndola ladear la cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda para encontrarse el rostro del kengou mucho más cerca de lo esperado―; pero ni se te ocurra pensar que no me preocupo por ti como alguien que es más que mi nakama, Robin.

―Zoro…

El susodicho la silencio con un casto beso en los labios antes de moverse bajo otra de las duchas y terminar de lavarse no solamente bajo aquella agua fría sino en un profundo silencio que siguió hasta que regresaron al Sunny.

En un principio podía estar justificado el que hubieran mantenido relaciones pues no eran conscientes de quienes eran realmente sino que eran dos personas que se conocían y se sentían atraídas pero, ¿luego, al recuperar el conocimiento de sí mismos? Eran nakama y deberían haberse detenido y no continuar pero se sintieron incapaces de detenerse pues la atracción entre ellos, real y sincera, los había llegado a desbordar al regresar toda de golpe. ¿Y ahora que harían? Eran nakama que habían mantenía relaciones sexuales entre ellos, ¿realmente pensaban que tras algo así todo iba a poder seguir como lo hacía antes del sexo? No eran tan ingenuos, ¿verdad?

Finalmente sus cuerpos quedaron completamente libres de sudor u otras consecuencias naturales de sus acciones previas por lo que dieron por terminada la ducha para dirigirse a las taquillas donde tenían guardada sus pertenencias. No resultó una gran sorpresa el descubrir en el interior de las taquillas sus ropas habituales, el pantalón y botas negras junto a su abrigo verde además del haramaki del mismo color y el cinto rojo sin olvidarse de la bandana verde y a Wadou Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu y Shuusui respecto a Zoro y la falda rosa y el chaleco de cuero púrpura de Robin además de sus gafas de sol, los tacones y su mochila rosa. Claro está, en la taquilla de Robin también se encontraba su conjunto de lencería, perfectamente lavado y doblado, listo para ser usado. Se vistieron en silencio sin ni siquiera dedicar una mirada de soslayo en su nakama mientras se vestía terminando mucho antes de lo que pudiera esperarse.

Robin dobló su pantalón vaquero dejándolo en el interior de su taquilla sin olvidarse de ponerle encima las gafas de sol que había usado en el desfile. En contraste a Robin, Zoro recogió sus propios vaqueros del suelo, completamente empapados, arrugados hasta decir basta y chorreantes de aquella crema de cacao y avellanas, y los lanzó de cualquier manera en el interior de su taquilla cerrando la puerta y así dejar atrás toda esta surrealista experiencia de modelaje.

Con su mano descansando sobre la empuñadura de Wadou esperó a que Robin terminase de prepararse, en realidad de cerrar la taquilla y echando un último vistazo para comprobar que no se les olvidaba nada. Una vez confirmado le dedicó un asentimiento a Zoro para ponerse ambos en marcha de regreso al Sunny.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

¿Cómo es que el fic ha recibido visitas cuándo en el summary se dejaba claro que no había ningún fic, por entonces, además de que solamente constaba de **una sola palabra**? El título del fic -.-U En fín, espero que ahora que **SÍ** está el fic lo hayáis disfrutado de igual manera, por lo menos, que con ese primer vistazo, aunque tal vez podáis tardar algo más en leerlo todo con tantas palabras de las que consta ;P

En primer lugar debo dejar bien claro que esta historia ha sido escrita por mi propia voluntad sin haber sido coaccionado, acosado o directamente chantajeado por nadie, concretamente por nadie de lo más _cítrica_, que no "crítica" xD Y lo mismo puede decirse para la imagen del fic -.-U

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Nutella**

El viaje duró una hora, a pesar de no encontrarse a más de veinte o treinta minutos de donde habían dejado anclado el Sunny, si es que seguía en su lugar, pero esta era la consecuencia de dejar dirigir el camino a Zoro aunque así lo quiso Robin para poder tener tiempo para pensar en lo que habían hecho y en cómo iban a hacer para convivir con semejante peso en sus conciencias.

Cuando subieron al Sunny vieron que eran los últimos en llegar, claro que todos culparon al hecho de que Robin estaba con Zoro para explicar el por qué de llegar ella en último lugar, pero a Sanji no le gustó nada el que hubieran aparecido juntos como si eso pudiera indicar que pudiera haber sucedido algo entre ellos, y no iba nada mal encaminado a pesar de todo. Aunque, claro está, jamás podría llegar a pensar en lo que sucedió realmente porque a Sanji le daría algo allí mismo, y para alguien que nunca antes había enfermado podría resultar de lo más peligroso.

―¿Qué mierdas haces apareciendo junto a Robin-chwan, baka marimo?― le acusó Sanji totalmente airado.

Tantas posibilidades con tan solo responderle con la verdad, pero Zoro era consciente de que algo así no podía ser decidido de manera unilateral por sí solo cuando se trataba de algo que concernía también a Robin.

―¿Cuál es el problema, ero-kukku? Nos encontramos y decidimos regresar juntos― no era ninguna mentira sino todo cierto aunque omitiendo las partes más interesantes y las aclaratorias.

Parándose a pensar en ello Zoro se percató de que sus nakama, por una razón u otra, se veían algo pensativos, digamos que distraídos salvo por Brook quien, golpes y chichones aparte, parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo cubierto por aquel montó de bragas de todos los tipos y colores.

―Fue una suerte pues de lo contrario aún estaríamos esperando por ti― se burló Usopp aunque se le notaba algo forzado como si tratase de ser gracioso a la fuerza.

―Sí, sí, de lo contrario seguro que estaría en la otra punta de la isla― señaló Chopper con voz nerviosa.

Sanji parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por controlarse, robando miradas de reojo hacia un satisfecho Brook que hundía su rostro entre el montón de bragas que llenaban sus huesudas manos, o las miradas asesinas que le dedicaba a Luffy y, ahora también, a Zoro por motivos parecidos puesto que, mientras el kengou llegó acompañado de Robin, el senchou de los mugiwara lo hizo junto a Nami quien había sido incapaz de decir ni media frase coherente sin que se le subieran los colores durante un buen tiempo que necesitó para recuperarse de lo que fuera que le hubiera sucedido y dejado en semejante estado.

―Pero también pudo hacer que Robin-chwan se perdiera por su culpa― dijo con una mirada acusadora hacia Zoro antes de mudar a una de pura devoción acercándose solícito a Robin―. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, Robin-chwan? ¿Algo para beber, para comer…? ¡NI SE TE OCURRA ABRIR LA BOCA, KUSO DE GOMA!― le gritó señalando a Luffy que solamente pudo abrir la boca sin llegar a decir una sola palabra para luego volver a dirigirse a Robin―. O podría dejarte mi regazo para que descanses un rato.

―Una taza de kouhii me vendría bien si no es mucha molestia.

Sanji negó vehementemente.

―Por supuesto que no. Ahora mismo te la prepararé… ¿y si no quieres descansar sobre mi regazo podría yo descansar sobre el tuyo, Robin-chwan?

Robin simplemente se rió con alegría sacándole unas carcajadas forzadas a Sanji quien trataba de hacer ver que lo había dicho en broma, por muy en serio que lo había sido, y con todos siendo conscientes de ello.

Con Sanji en la cocina, preparándole algo también para Nami, y ver que ingredientes que eran para tirar podía usar para prepararles algo, mínimamente, comestible al resto de sus nakama, Zoro se sentó en el banco circular del mástil de proa.

―¿Sabe alguien qué es lo que nos sucedió?― preguntó Zoro dejando sus katana apoyadas contra el mástil a su izquierda mientras se acomodaba para dar una cabezadita y poder descansar, y tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Para sorpresa de Zoro quien le respondió fue Nami quien aún se la veía algo cohibida, por alguna razón.

―¿Tampoco recuerdas nada de lo que nos sucedió? Igual que los demás― añadió para sí misma―. Supongo que solamente los que se encontraban cerca han recuperado todos los recuerdos incluidos aquellos que trataron sobre su pérdida.

―¿Nos robaron los recuerdos?― Zoro puso cara de concentración, todo pensativo, pero desistió casi al momento cruzando las manos tras la cabeza y cerrando su ojo derecho―. No me acuerdo pero, ¿no nos había sucedido algo así hace algún tiempo?

Todos sus nakama respondieron negativamente aunque era de esperar pues si les hubieran robado los recuerdos, ¿cómo podrían recordarlo?

―Puedes explicarnos todo lo que sabes, Nami― le pidió Robin.

No queriendo quedar de pie en un primer momento parecía como si se fuera a sentar en unos escalones pero al final cambió de idea, y de dirección, para decidir sentarse también en el banco del mástil al lado de Zoro. No tardó mucho tiempo para que Chopper también acudiera junto a sus dos nakama cumpliendo con el deseo de Sanji sentándose en el regazo de Robin.

―Yo tampoco recuerdo como llegué hasta allí pero, ¿lo que me sucedió?, sí que lo recuerdo― Chopper más que hablar murmuraba para sí en voz bajita que incluso a Robin, quien le tenía sentado en su regazo, le costó llegar a escucharle.

En esos momentos Sanji regresó cargado con varias bandejas y en ellas bebidas para todos sus nakama, aunque les pateó porque en primer lugar les serviría a sus dos chicas, además de algo para picar antes de cenar por mucho que supiera que algo así no funcionaba con Luffy.

―Nami-swan, tu zumo de mikan― le ofreció solícito.

―Arigatou, Sanji-kun― la mirada de Sanji se clavó en los labios de la akage quienes atraparon entre ellos la punta de la pajita para luego sorber delicadamente atrayendo el zumo que terminó refrescándola al bebérselo―. Delicioso.

―¡Me haces muy feliz, Nami-swan!― dijo Sanji todo emocionado dando vueltas antes de detenerse de pronto quedándose, ligeramente, serio―. Lamento darte esta noticia pero ya se me han terminado las mikan que en tu infinita sabiduría decidiste entregarme para poder prepararte los más delicioso zumos de mikan jamás realizados.

―No hay problema, los mikanbatake están madurando bien y ofrecen una cantidad mayor de la habitual de mikan. Me parece que el clima del Shin Sekai les hace bien.

Sanji fue a continuación a entregarle la taza de kouhii a Robin para luego, prácticamente, tirarles sin aparente interés el resto de bebidas a sus restantes nakama.

―Controla cuanto comes porque aún faltará un buen rato antes de que la cena esté totalmente preparada― le advirtió a Luffy quien estaba ya dispuesto a devorar todos aquellos aperitivos.

―Si no hicieras meshi tan pequeñita no sería un problema― le acusó Luffy.

―¡De no hacerlo así nos habríamos quedado sin víveres el primer día de travesía tras cada avituallamiento!

Robin tomó un sorbo de su kouhii y, por muy delicioso que le supiera, al lamerse los labios sintió el recuerdo de otro tipo de sabor más intenso, metálico que le hizo latir con más fuerza su corazón. ¿Tanto para que Chopper lo hubiera escuchado?

―¿Te ocurre algo, Robin?

La inocente pregunta de su joven nakama logró turbarla, llegando a ruborizarse ligeramente, pero trató de disimularlo lo mejor posible.

―No, solamente estoy interesada en escuchar el relato de Nami sobre la pérdida de nuestros recuerdos― respondió ofreciéndole una tranquilizadora sonrisa que fue bien recibida por Chopper quien se sintió más tranquilo.

Cierto, el relato.

―En realidad no es muy complicado y todo se resume en un baka yaroo con la habilidad de una akuma no mi. El nombre de dicho baka es Gajou y su habilidad proviene de la suku suku no mi por lo que, parece ser y a las pruebas me remito, es capaz de vaciar a la gente de sus personalidades, recuerdos y demás, proporcionándoles unas nuevas aunque acorde a algo que le puedas tener cariño, te guste o… bueno, ames.

Con esto todos apartaron la mirada recordando, porque eso sí era posible, lo que les había sucedido bajo la influencia de la suku suku no mi. ¿No podía haber sido algo más sencillo como tratar de matarlos directamente y ya?

―Así que se debió a eso… tiene sentido― dijo Franky para sí asintiendo.

―¿Por qué lo dices?― le preguntó Usopp.

Franky empezó a juguetear con su nariz cambiando de peinado a cada serie de tres segundos dejando claro cierto, y obvio, nerviosismo.

―¡No me digas que **tú**, precisamente **tú**, ha conocido a alguien!― y por la manera de hablar de Nami pareciera como si algo así tuviera que ser completamente imposible.

―No lo digas como si fuera una especie de milagro o algo semejante― le pidió Usopp alineándose con Franky.

Aunque era algo que no resultó necesario puesto que Franky pareciera como si ni siquiera hubiera escuchado a ninguno de sus dos nakama ocupado rememorando aquel encuentro.

―Su cuerpo posee unas impresionantes curvas que sirve como la mejor presentación para su refrescante sabor con esas enormes burbujas que te cosquillean la lengua cuando…

―¡Chotto! ¿Puede saberse de qué estás hablando?― le interrumpió Nami―. Y córtate un poco que hay menores presentes― dijo señalando para un Chopper que atendía expectante desde el regazo de Robin.

El rostro de pura ensoñación de Franky desapareció al darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba y con quien.

―¿De qué hablo? De los más deliciosos botellines de cola que nunca hubiera tenido la fortuna de beber… y la encargada de la embotelladora tampoco estaba nada mal, si sabes de lo que estoy hablando― añadió sonriendo muy ufano señalándose con el pulgar antes de girar sus manos sobre sí mismas y adoptar su clásica postura.

―Todos saben de lo que estás hablando, baka.

―Ella es totalmente ¡Suuuper!

No podían creerse lo que estaban escuchando pues de todos era sabido que Franky, por increíble que pudiera parecer, era de lo más exigente cuando se refiere a las chicas, por lo menos para algo serio, y admitir que, por lo que dijo, intimó bastante con esa muchacha… quién sabe, tal vez eso de que tenga una nevera incorporada llena de botellines de cola, en esta ocasión, jugó a su favor.

―¿Por eso apareciste con todos esos barriles de cola?― preguntó Usopp.

―Un regalo de despedida pero estoy seguro que todos vosotros también habéis obtenido excelentes recuerdos para el futuro con el espíritu de la juventud que poseéis.

El rostro de Usopp fue adquiriendo color, y al mismo tiempo lo perdía, hundiéndose de tal manera que acabó sentándose en el columpio totalmente desanimado. Aunque peor era lo de Sanji que, directamente, fue barrido por una ola de desesperación y desmoronamiento que lo cubrió en tinieblas.

―Eh, caray― Nami, como no quería ser ella quien hablase, y como Luffy estaba ocupado comiendo, con lo que no podría hablar coherentemente, buscó algo ligero con lo que liberar tanta angustia inesperada―, ¿y tú qué me dices, Chopper?

Para sorpresa de todos Chopper se ruborizó todo nervioso. ¿Querría decir eso que su joven nakama…? No podía ser eso, ¿verdad?

―¿Tienes algo que contarnos, Chopper?― le preguntó Robin igual de curiosa que el resto de sus nakama con la reacción por parte de Chopper quien saltó del regazo de Robin señalando a todos sus nakama, casi de manera acusadora.

―Yo no tenía ni idea― se excusó, por algún motivo, tragando en seco ruidosamente―. No sabía dónde me encontraba o qué hacía ahí pero lo único en lo que pensaba en serio era en comer wataame.

―¿Algodón de azúcar?― repitió Robin fijándose en lo silencioso que se mostraban Zoro y Sanji, Luffy por lo menos hacía ruido al comer, y aunque sabía el motivo del silencio por parte del kengou con respecto a Sanji no se le ocurría cual podía ser. Sobre todo cuando parecía tener la moral por los suelos―. Supongo que ese tal Gajou escogió tu gusto por el wataame para tu nueva vida.

―Eso es, Chopper, no entiendo cual puede ser el problema. Seguro que te pusiste morado comiendo wataame hasta que recuperaste tu memoria real― dijo Nami.

―Sí, es cierto que comí mucho wataame pero… es que comí demasiado y…

Ciertamente se mostraba bastante angustiado.

―Di lo que tengas que decir de una vez, Chopper― habló Zoro sin molestarse en abrir su ojo derecho―. Un hombre de verdad no se dedica a enredar tanto en decir las cosas. ¡Suéltalo ya o cierra la boca!

A Nami se le hinchó la vena de la sien y estuvo muy cerca de reventarle la cabeza a Zoro de un puñetazo sino hubiera sido porque Chopper, siguiendo el _consejo_ de Zoro, confesó lo que le tenía en este estado.

―¡No sé por qué pero estoy, de alguna forma, comprometido!― confesó de viva voz antes de sentir como todo su ánimo se hundía, incluso físicamente al quedar con los hombros caídos.

A Sanji casi se le dislocó la mandíbula antes de que su desesperación lo engullera por completo en un mar de desilusión.

―¡¿NANI?!

Ahora sí que Zoro había abierto su ojo y estaba mirando para Chopper como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. ¿Podía saberse qué era lo que había hecho? Lo último que faltaba aquí era que el más joven de ellos fuera el primero en acabar casado. Claro que por Zoro que así fuera porque eso de casarse…

Robin se percató de la mirada de soslayo por parte de Zoro pero no dijo nada al tener más curiosidad con todo lo que le había sucedido a Chopper pues no podían haber escuchado lo que habían escuchado porque eso sería totalmente, ¿absurdo, ridículo, imposible, insensato?

―No fue mi intención, en serio― se defendió Chopper pensando que había hecho algo mal―. Yo solamente quería comer wataame y no me percaté de ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ella me dijo que ahora tendría que casarme con ella por… por…

―¿Por…?― repitieron sus nakama.

―Yo solamente vi un montón de algodón de azúcar y no me pude contener así que lo empecé a comer para que cuando supe lo que pasaba en realidad… ¡ya era demasiado tarde!

―¿Pero a qué te refieres?― le preguntó Usopp medio recuperado aunque sin abandonar el columpio.

―No era wataame pero sí que lo era, en cierto sentido― confesó Chopper ante la confusa mirada de sus nakama. Cogiendo un poco de aire se dispuso a revelar lo que había sucedido en realidad―. Era wataame… pero también formaba parte de ella, de su cuerpo, y cuando me di cuenta de ello ya le había comido… y ella me gritó por haberle comido…― Zoro perdió el equilibrio, a punto de caerse al suelo, pero logró sobreponerse, y sujetar sus katana antes de tirarlas―, y me dijo que ahora tendríamos que casarnos…― un desesperado Chopper buscaba una respuesta de parte de cualquiera de sus nakama―, ¿es eso cierto?

Todos se le quedaron mirando con caras de no saber lo que decirle.

―¿Qué dices que le comiste?

Chopper salió corriendo avergonzado siendo seguido por la mirada de todos sus nakama hasta que desapareció en el interior de la cocina previo camino a encerrarse en la enfermería.

―Alguien va a tener que hablar muy seriamente con él― dijo Nami ganándose el asentimiento general de sus nakama―. Te encargarás tú, Zoro.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo salvo el propio Zoro que le lanzó una dura mirada a la akage.

―¿Y por qué debería hacerlo si puede saberse?

―Por no pensar antes de ofrecerle tus _perlas_ de sabiduría masculina, baka. Así aprenderás; además, cambiando a otra cosa, ¿qué se supone que fue lo que te sucedió a ti?

Las ganas de hablar de Zoro, en realidad de gritarle a Nami, se esfumaron al instante. Todo lo contrario al interés de sus nakama por saber qué podía haber sido de Zoro sin recuerdos y a dónde lo habría llevado su interés por algo en concreto.

―No es ni de tu incumbencia ni de la nadie más― trató de zanjar por lo sano Zoro aunque estaba claro que no podría salir de esta tan fácilmente.

―Seguro que fue algo sobre alguna katana― propuso Sanji tratando de animarse a costa de Zoro―, pero sin una chica cerca― añadió burlón.

―O tuvo que ver con sake o biiru, en realidad con cualquier bebida alcohólica― dijo Usopp levantando la vista pero sin soltar las cuerdas del columpio.

―Ciertamente no tienes mucho con lo que trabajar― señaló Nami de manera condescendiente.

―¿Había meshi, Zoro?― le preguntó Luffy terminando con los aperitivos―. Oi, Sanji, ¿podrías traer algo más para comer?

―¡No!― cortó por lo sano ignorando las quejas de su senchou―. Lo mejor será que termine de preparar la cena.

―¡Date prisa porque tengo hambre, Sanji!

―¡Urusai, kuso de goma! Tú siempre tienes hambre.

Eso era cierto pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

―¿Fue algo de ese tipo, Zoro?― le preguntó Robin conteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios―. ¿Katana o alcohol?

Se las veía muy felices aún sabiendo que luego sería su turno para ponerla en su sitio, a no ser que eso mismo fuera lo que ella buscase. ¿Es qué no iba a poder ganar de ninguna manera con esta onna?

―Iba hacia delante y hacia atrás todo el tiempo sin llegar a ningún sitio o moverme en realidad― dijo Zoro como toda explicación.

Normal que con algo semejante Sanji saliera de la cocina entre carcajadas.

―¿En serio, marimo? Eso quiere decir que te gusta perderte, baka.

―¡Sanji!― le gritó Luffy―. Vuelve a la cocina y termina la cena― le ordenó muy seriamente, lo que lo hacía mucho más gracioso.

Las chicas, para desesperación de Sanji, se tapaban la boca para evitar que se las viera reírse por lo que decidió que lo mejor era obedecer la orden de su senchou y así no tener que ver cómo sus dos chicas se reían a su costa.

―Ya va, ya va… solamente actúas como un senchou cuando se trata de llenar tu estómago― no totalmente cierto pero para el caso servía.

Zoro había aprovechado todo esto para volver a cerrar el ojo y ponerse a dormir, o todo lo posible en esta situación.

―¿Y qué hay de ti, Nami?― le preguntó Robin con mirada aviesa sabiendo que algo ocultaba su nakama y por la manera en que la akage se revolvió estaba claro que así era.

―Eh, sí yo pues… creo que sería mucho mejor preguntarle primero a Brook, eso es, sí, a Brook― claro que este no dejaba mucho a la imaginación allí de rodillas en cubierta rodeado de un monte de bragas y disfrutándolas como niño en una tienda de caramelos, para el caso era lo mismo pero cambiándolos por las bragas, por supuesto―. ¡PARA DE UNA VEZ CON ESTO! ¡Eres totalmente desagradable!― le gritó Nami viendo como su nakama hundía su cadavérico rostro en un monte de bragas que juntaba en las manos.

―¿Queréis saber lo que me sucedió a mí?― les preguntó un animado Brook.

―¿Presenciaste una explosión de bragas?

―No las habrás robado― dijo Nami antes de pensar en algo mucho pero―. ¡No las habrás comprado! Porque no te di permiso para coger ni un solo berrie de nuestro tesoro.

Le pasase lo que le pasase costaba mucho imaginarse que alguien pudiera borrarle de la mente su obsesión por el dinero.

―Me las entregaron mis queridas fans― admitió Brook usando un montón de aquellas bragas como almohada para apoyar la cabeza.

―¿Es qué no te quitó tus recuerdos?― le preguntó Luffy, sin dejar de mirar a cada rato hacia la puerta de la cocina esperando a que Sanji anunciase que la cena ya estaba lista.

―Sí que lo hizo pero que yo no me acordase no quería decir que mis seguidores se hubieran olvidado de mí porque todos estamos conectados por un lazo irrompible… ¡Soul Music!

―No me extraña nada si siempre anda preguntando por ver las bragas a las chicas― farfulló Nami―. ¡Guárdalas de una vez si no quieres que las tire por la borda!

La amenaza surtió todo su efecto, tal vez demasiado porque incluso Sanji salió de la cocina para proteger el destino de aquellas bragas. Aunque Brook no le dejó tocar ni usa sola, para envidia del rubio, mientras se abría el cráneo para guardarlas todas en su interior. Algo sorprendente debido a su pequeño tamaño en comparación con aquella ingente colección de bragas.

―¿Cómo es posible que puedan entrar tantas bragas en mi cráneo? Es que pienso _profundamente_ en ellas. Yo ho ho ho… oh, Nami-swan, ¿podrías enseñarme las bragas?

―¡Nunca!― le gritó pateándole la cabeza y cerrándole el cráneo de golpe.

―Yo ho ho ho, ¡qué violenta! Yo ho ho ho…

Para la salud mental de la akage habría sido mucho mejor no preguntarle nada a semejante hentai pero aún podía ganar algo más de tiempo preguntándole a alguien que sabía que no la haría enloquecer con su respuesta.

―¿Y qué fue lo que te sucedió a ti, Robin?

―Nada extraño. Solamente que, por alguna razón que desconozco, acabé actuando como modelo en un desfile.

Una vez más Sanji salió de la cocina casi quedándose colgado de la barandilla.

―Gomennasai, Robin-chwan. Me habría gustado mucho haber estado allí para ovacionarte como te mereces― la cara de hentai que se le puso se debía a que se imaginaba un desfile en particular, de lencería, por supuesto.

―A mí también me habría gustado verte las bragas, Robin-san― añadió Brook ganándose una patada ahora de parte de Sanji.

―¿Ya está la meshi, Sanji?― le preguntó Luffy.

―Aún le queda un poco pero…

―¡Entonces vuelve a la cocina!― le ordenó todo exaltado, y desesperado por poder comer pronto―. O dame algo para comer mientras espero.

―¡Así es cómo nos quedamos sin provisiones!

Sanji debía controlarse para no ceder a lo sencillo que sería darle cualquier cosa a Luffy para comer ya que así, poco a poco, acabaría con todo. Una vez tenía un pase, una segunda fue por no ser previsor pero no podía haber una tercera pues significaría el final de todos ellos.

―Jo, menuda envidia me das, Robin.

Nami se imaginaba desfilando y tuvo que dejarlo al ver sentado en primera fila a Luffy devorando enormes trozos de niku salpicando de salsa a los demás espectadores, incluso sobre la pasarela, mientras la saludaba con exageración dejando claro que se conocían. Entonces no pudo evitar resbalar con la salsa y se cayó para acabar sobre Luffy quien tratando de evitar que se diera con el suelo de cara trató de agarrarla pero con las manos ocupadas con tanta niku…

_¡Vuelve al mundo real, Nami!_

―¿Tú crees, Nami? En realidad habría sido muy aburrido yendo todo el tiempo hacia delante y atrás por la pasarela si no hubiera sido por cierto incentivo…

¿Hacia delante y atrás? Nami estaba segura de que ya lo había oído antes, y no hacía mucho tiempo aunque, con su mente ocupada en encontrar una salida para evitar contar lo que le sucedió a ella, podía ser que se hubiera confundido.

―El robot os construiría una pasarela y así podríais desfilar todas las hermosas prendas que os compráis― dijo Sanji todo emocionado desde el umbral de la cocina.

―¡No pares de cocinar, Sanji!― le ordenó Luffy.

Sanji se puso muy serio de pronto clavando su mirada en su senchou.

―Tú sigue gritándome y te quedarás sin nada para comer… claro que, ¿para qué esperar? Hoy ya no cenarás, baka.

Luffy cayó de rodillas completamente derrotado.

―No seas malo, Sanji-kun. ¿Cuánto falta para que podamos, todos y cada uno de nosotros, ir a cenar?― le preguntó Nami con una sonrisa que hizo las delicias del cocinero.

―Si queréis ya podéis sentaros a la mesa, Robin-chwan y tú, mi querida Nami-swan, porque así, con vuestra compañía, terminaré de prepararos la cena en un santiamén.

Luffy escuchó con total claridad que "todos" podían ir a cenar y que esta llegaría antes si Nami y Robin estuvieran en la cocina. Por eso mismo cogió a sus dos nakama bajo sus brazos y se lanzó a la cocina aterrizando sin problema alguno arroyando a Sanji.

―Ya estamos en la cocina, ¡quiero meshi, Sanji!

La akage empezó a zarandear a Luffy.

―Casi nos matas, baka. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?

Con los gritos de Nami, y haciendo acopio de valor, Chopper entró en la cocina para comprobar si sus conocimientos pudieran ser necesarios.

―¡Aaah, deja de sacudirle tan fuerte, Nami!― le gritó Chopper al ver como el cuerpo de Luffy se oscilaba de una exagerada manera.

Claro que cuando lo soltó el efecto del movimiento hizo que Luffy se le echase encima de Nami, para envidia de Sanji y vergüenza de la akage que acabó de espaldas sobre la mesa con Luffy sobre ella.

―¿Qué mierdas te crees que haces, kuso de goma?― de una patada Sanji mandó a Luffy al otro extremo de la cocina solamente para ser interceptado por el guard point de Chopper―. ¿Te encuentras bien, Nami-swan?

Esta solamente pudo asentir para luego sentarse en silencio a la espera de la cena que Sanji, luego de acompañar a Robin a su asiento, se dispuso a repartir. Primero para sus dos chicas, por supuesto.

―¡DEJA DE JUGAR CON LAS BRAGAS EN LA MESA!― le gritó Nami a Brook desahogándose un poco.

Entre risas su nakama se guardó dicha prenda íntima, no en su cráneo ya que el espacio se encontraba limitadísimo, sino que usó uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y así tenerla a mano.

―Muy bien, en realidad toda esta agradable experiencia me ha dado mucha hambre… aunque yo no tenga estómago porque solamente soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho…― cuando Nami le dedicó una mirada asesina, imponiéndose al buen humor del resto de sus nakama, Brook decidió cambiar de tema para uno menos polémico y más actual―. ¿Y qué fue lo que te sucedió a ti, Usopp-san?

El buen humor que había logrado recuperar Usopp se esfumó al instante al ser cubierto nuevamente por un aura de pura desgracia.

―¿Tan mal te fue, Usopp?― le preguntó Franky sirviéndose un botellín de cola.

Luffy observaba atento como Sanji les entregaba sus platos de meshi a Nami y Robin con la misma precisa dedicación y cortesía antes de perder sus formas, elegancia y modales cuando fue el turno del resto de sus nakama.

―Itadakimasu― dijeron tanto Nami como Robin antes de empezar a comer, para envidia de Luffy al que se le hacía boca aguar viendo lo jugosa que era la niku y que se deshacía en la boca de la akage y dejando un rastro de salsa sobre su labio inferior… ¡ese labio inferior parecía como si le estuviera llamando!

―Yo… quiero olvidarme de lo que ocurrió…

Esto no hacía más que aumentar el interés de sus nakama.

―Vamos, ya sabes que el peso siempre se alivia cuando es soportado por más personas, tú cuéntanos lo que te pasó y verás que te sentirás mejor al instante.

Usopp no estaba muy seguro de ello pero sí era cierto que de seguir así, manteniéndolo para sí mismo, acabaría enfermando y rompería su racha de una vida sin caer enfermo. Sobre todo viendo que es algo muy malo y que te deja por los suelos.

―Cuando recuperé mis recuerdos yo… yo…― el tono de su voz fue disminuyendo hasta que solamente los que se encontraban junto a él pudieron escucharle, eso y Sanji por motivos obvios―, me encontraba en la cama con una chica.

―¡NO!― gritó Luffy desesperado… cuando vio a Sanji dejar de servir la meshi para lanzarse sobre Usopp.

―¿Qué le has hecho a una inocente muchachita, kuso hana?

El rostro de Usopp resultaba cómico al verse confuso ante aquella reacción hasta que se percató de cómo habían podido malinterpretarse sus palabras, tal y como lo habían sido.

―¡No me refería a esa manera!― se defendió enrojeciendo como tomate maduro―. En la cama estaba solamente ella y no hubo nada de _eso_.

―Yo quiero de _eso_― dijo Luffy ganándose la mirada atónita de sus nakama solamente para darse cuenta de que la atención de Luffy se encontraba en los platos de meshi que estaban sobre la barra. Tan cerca y tan lejos puesto que de coger alguno Sanji lo dejaría sin comer durante una semana, mínimo―. ¡Meshi, Sanji!― pidió lastimosamente.

―Ya puedes ir explicándote― le _sugirió_ Sanji seriamente pues le ayudaba a no pensar en lo que le había sucedido a él.

―Yo… fui en busca de, bueno, una chica en concreto… ¡qué no tiene nada que ver con _eso_!― volvió a asegurar viendo la mirada asesina que se le puso a Sanji―. ¡Estuve en un hospital! Vale, ya lo dije― y ciertamente la confesión era buena porque Usopp sintió como un gran peso le abandonó aunque podría ser porque Sanji, quien casi estaba encima de él, lo soltó liberándolo―. Estuve en un hospital haciéndole compañía a una chica que…

―¿Estaba enferma y sin compañía?

―¿Rubia y cándida?

―¿Qué le gusta escuchar historias irreales?

A Usopp se le prendieron las mejillas y el resto del rostro.

―No se lo digáis, onegai, mina, no fue culpa mía― se defendió―. No tenía mis recuerdos.

―Salvo los que te llevaron a ir en busca de una chica enferma y solitaria para hacerle compañía y animarla― señaló Nami guiñándole el ojo a Usopp―. Yo diría que te quedó el recuerdo más importante.

En cualquier momento empezaría a echar humo por las orejas.

―¿Y qué fue lo que te sucedió a ti, Nami?― trató de cambiar de tema Usopp pero se dio cuenta de que no había sido tan buena idea por la mirada asesina que le dedicó su nakama apenas le había realizado dicha pregunta―. Eh, ¡meshi, Sanji!

―¡Meshi, meshi!― repitieron Luffy y Brook al unísono.

―¡Urusei, kusotare! Ahora mismo os la sirvo pero cerrad el pico para que Nami-swan pueda contar su relato. Cuando quieras, Nami-swan― le dijo todo meloso a pesar de la mirada furibunda que llevaba la akage.

―Antes habría que saber por lo menos el nombre de la prometida de Chopper, digo yo― _gomen, Chopper, pero necesito algo más de tiempo_, se excusó Nami.

―¿Nani?― a Chopper no le sentaba muy bien ser el centro de atención de todos sus nakama con un tema semejante.

―¿Tienes una prometida, Chopper?― le preguntó Luffy―. ¿Cómo es que yo como tu senchou no lo sabía?― le preguntó todo serio aunque, precisamente por ello, le quedaba algo ridículo la pose al estar agitando un trozo de niku en su mano.

―¡PERO SI LO DIJO ANTES EN CUBIERTA!

―¿De verdad? Shishishishi… supongo que estaba pensando mucho en la meshi para poder escucharlo.

Lo que respondía al por qué no se enteraba de nada en el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces.

―¡No es mi prometida! No sabía que se trataba de alguien porque solamente podía ver todo aquel algodón de azúcar― se defendía Chopper―. Además está… eh, no, nada…

Los más atentos sabían a quién se estaba refiriendo su nakama pues no era algo que pudiera llegar a olvidarse tan fácilmente el que se hubieran encontrado a una tonakai hembra aunque, claro está, en realidad fuera una chica con una smile de tonakai; claro que Chopper era un tonakai con una akuma no mi del tipo Hito Hito no mi. ¿No se complementaban entre ellas?

―¿Y qué sucedió contigo?― le preguntó Zoro a su senchou para desviar el tema que, viendo el suspiro por parte de Chopper, fue de lo más agradecido.

―¿Yo? Shishishi… si mi abuelo se enterase no sabría decir si se alegraría o se enfadaría― dijo antes de tomar un nuevo bocado de niku―. Es que me hice marine.

Algunos se atragantaron y otros casi se ahogaron al escuchar esas cinco palabras de parte de Luffy.

―¿Y cómo es que no aprovecharon para detenerte?― le preguntó Usopp.

―Shishishishi… creo que no se creían que realmente pudiera ser yo porque, ¿para qué podría querer yo hacerme marine? En realidad solamente me puse el uniforme de cadete y poco más.

―¿Poco más? Casi hiciste que me detuvieran, baka― le recordó Nami algo molesta, tanto por el hecho de haber estado a punto de ser detenida por culpa de Luffy como porque pensase que lo sucedido pudiera considerarlo solamente "poco más."

Claro que al decir esto reveló precisamente algo de lo que no quería hablar puesto que sus palabras implicaban que habían coincidido durante ese tiempo sin sus recuerdos reales.

―¿Cómo que estuviste a punto de que detuvieran a Nami?― por la mirada de Sanji dejaba bien claro sus ganas de hacerle daño a Luffy tanto si fuera de una paliza como dejarlo sin nada para comer.

―No fue culpa mía― se defendió Luffy―. Yo era un marine y ella una ladrona.

Zoro emitió un bufido burlón.

―¿Quieres decir algo, Zoro?― le preguntó la akage con un tono de advertencia.

―Nah, solamente que lo tienes todo muy claro ya que tanto con recuerdos como sin ellos sigues estando cortada por el mismo patrón.

La réplica que tenía en la punta de la lengua se quedó ahí cuando Nami se dio cuenta de lo cierto que eran aquellas palabras, pero no por lo de ser ladrona con recuerdos o sin ellos, sino porque hubiera coincidido con Luffy y acabaran…

_¿Es qué necesitas que te lo dejen aún más claro?_

―¡Urusei, kuso maigo!― le gritó Sanji.

―¿A quién llamas _niño perdido_, ero-kukku?― trataba de controlarse pero en ocasiones se lo ponía difícil, descontando las cuchillas en su plato.

―A quien pierde sus recuerdos y sigue tan perdido como siempre― se burló el rubio.

El resto de sus nakama los ignoraron pues era lo mejor para hacer en este tipo de situaciones si no querías verte arrastrado por ellos dos.

―¿Quieres contarnos lo que os sucedió, Nami?― por lo menos Robin se mostraba respetuosa ante la información privada sobre la vida de su nakama aunque, claro está, conociéndola también era muy probable que ya lo supiera de alguna forma.

―No, pero como sé que no pararéis hasta enteraros os lo resumiré una sola vez y no se volverá a tocar este tema nunca más. ¿Lo habéis entendido?― todos asintieron salvo aquellos dos que aún andaban a lo suyo―. ¡He dicho si lo habéis entendido!

―Por supuesto, Nami-swan. Siempre cumpliré todos tus deseos como órdenes y tus órdenes como desees― le replicó Sanji aduladoramente.

―Ni me interesa ahora y mucho menos lo hará más tarde― gruñó Zoro llenándose el vaso de biiru vaciando el botellín.

―¡Nami era una ladrona pero también una heroína porque llevaba capa!― dijo Luffy adelantándose a la explicación de la propia Nami―. Aunque al principio no la reconocí porque no la recordaba y cuando recuperé mis recuerdos lo supe porque ya se había quitado la máscara, junto al resto de su rop…

Nami saltó por encima de la mesa arrojándose sobre Luffy para taparle la boca pero ya era demasiado tarde porque todos entendieron lo que les estaba diciendo. Franky incluso _no lloraba_ feliz porque sus dos nakama estuvieran juntos o, por lo menos, lo hubieran estado plenamente.

―Menuda suerte, Luffy-san, ¿te enseñó Nami sus bragas?― le preguntó un interesado Brook.

―¡NO CONTESTES!― le gritaron al unísono Nami y Sanji.

―Yo ho ho ho… menuda reticencia… ¡eso quiere decir que sí se las has visto!

Una patada tiró a Brook de la silla.

―No recordábamos quiénes éramos― se justificó Nami pegándole un puñetazo a Luffy en la cabeza y hundiéndosela en el plato lo que fue aprovechado por él para tragarse un trozo de niku―. Y, bueno, me dejó escapar con el botín… ¡qué robé a unos ladrones!

―Entonces eras una heroína― asintió Usopp.

―… pero que me lo quedé para mí― admitió Nami sacando la lengua.

―¡Entonces eras una ladrona!― le acusó Usopp cambiando de opinión al instante.

―Luffy hizo que lo devolviera cuando recuperamos nuestros recuerdos.

―¿Entonces Luffy es el héroe?― preguntó Chopper cada vez más confundido.

―Yo no quiero ser ningún héroe― protestó Luffy mientras era zarandeado por Sanji quien le acusaba de todo al aprovecharse de la inocencia de Nami―. La niku es mía y no pienso compartirla.

La akage negó con la cabeza dando por perdido cualquier intento por explicar el verdadero significado de un héroe. Vamos, ¿es qué pensaba entonces que Sogeking se quedaría toda la niku para él, o el sake? Bajándose de la mesa apartó de malas maneras a Sanji y Luffy, emocionando al rubio porque su amada akage le hubiera tocado y alegrando al pelinegro porque fue liberado y pudo volver a su asiento a seguir comiendo mientras les echaba miradas de sospecha a sus nakama por si hubieran pensado en quitarle de su niku, aunque era cierto que Nami podía haber tomado el otro camino para rodear la mesa y así no encontrarse con esos dos.

Sanji, aprovechando el toque reciente de Nami, se dirigió a Robin por si pudiera tener suerte y recibir también un toque de su parte. No le importaría ni que decidiera crujirle unos cuantos huesos porque eso significaría una buena cantidad de manos tocándole.

―¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, Robin-chwan?― le preguntó con una de las sonrisas más grandes jamás mostradas aunque le perdía su esencia hentai en la misma.

Robin le respondió con una sonrisa propia.

―Si quieres…

―Claro que quiero― dijo interrumpiéndola―. Todo lo que me pidas, Robin-chwan.

―Entonces podrías explicar qué fue lo que te sucedió a ti al quedarte sin recuerdos.

Todos los mugiwara centraron al instante su atención en Sanji porque era cierto que, de todos ellos, era el único que no había dicho nada con respecto a lo que le sucedió mientras se encontraba sin sus verdaderos recuerdos.

―Buena pregunta, Robin.

―Sí, eso mismo. ¿Qué es lo que te pasó, Sanji?

―¿Por qué no has dicho nada al respecto?

―Conociéndole seguro que habría esperado estar rodeado de mujeres y en realidad sucedió todo lo contrario― se burló Zoro vaciando su vaso.

―¡Te equivocas, kuso marimo!― pero la voz de Sanji no poseía esa fuerza que siempre estaba ahí en sus batallas, dialécticas y no, con Zoro. Parecía ser triste resignación―. Precisamente eso fue lo que me ocurrió.

―¿Rodeado de mujeres?― repitió Franky―. Pues por la cara que pones parece todo lo contrario.

―¿Es qué no te enseñaron sus bragas?― le preguntó Brook mientras admiraba embelesado un tanga celeste de encajes y transparencias.

―¡DIJE QUE LAS GUARDARAS, HENTAI!

―¿Y yo qué culpa tengo ahora?― se quejó Franky.

Sanji no pareció hacerles ningún caso, o escucharlos, centrado como se encontraba rememorando, a su pesar, su trágica experiencia sin sus recuerdos.

―Mi mayor desgracia era el hecho de estar _solamente_ rodeado de mujeres. Está claro que a mí me afecto con respecto a las mujeres y eso me acercaba a ellas pero como yo amo a todas las mujeres no hacía sino acercarme a todas y cada una de ellas para que cuando me encontrase cerca sentir la atracción por otra y alejarme de la que me encontraba cerca para ir junto a la otra… ¡y así durante todo el tiempo que duró esta situación!― al final a Sanji le caían lágrimas aunque nada comparado con el llanto de Franky que lloraba todo conmovido por las, continuas, desgracias de su nakama.

Si es que lo que no le sucediese a Sanji no le ocurriría a nadie más.

―Suerte entonces de que se hubiera pasado el efecto de la suku suku no mi aunque, pensando en ello, ¿cómo es que se pasó el efecto?― preguntó Usopp.

Luffy alzó la mano, que llevaba otro trozo de niku aunque este ya era del plato de emergencia, para cuando se terminase lo puesto para comer, con una amplia sonrisa que iba acompañada de unas cuantas risas de su parte.

―Shishishi… por eso decía que Nami era una heroína. Fue ella quien derrotó a ese tipo abriéndole la cabeza contra la calle al arrojarlo por la ventana cuando trató de matarme, supongo que aprovechando que no me acordaba de quién era yo realmente, al descubrirle espiándonos en la cam…

Una vez más Nami saltó por encima de la mesa aunque en esta ocasión acabó por los suelos, aunque tirada encima de un sonriente Luffy. Una sonrisa que no hacía más que sonrojar a la akage… quien susurró algo al oído de su senchou antes de ponerse en pie.

―Pues ya lo sabéis― les dijo una intensamente ruborizada Nami puesta en pie y cogiendo una botella de sake―. Hasta mañana― con esto salió por la puerta de la cocina para volver a asomarse antes de que cualquiera de sus nakama pudieran decir una sola palabra―. Esta noche estás de guardia, Robin.

Zoro se puso completamente erguido volviéndose hacia la puerta.

―Oi, majo, se supone que esta noche estoy yo de guardia.

Nami desestimó las quejas de Zoro por absurdas.

―¿Y qué importa eso, baka? Quiere decir que esta noche no tendrás que pasártela despierto, si es que las pasas despierto, y dormir toda la noche.

―No creas que voy a picar. Esta noche tengo guardia y esta noche estaré haciendo guardia― le aseguró Zoro muy seguro de sí mismo―. Ni pienses que voy a darte algo que usar en mi contra para cualquiera de tus chantajes.

Nami pensaba añadir algo más pero encogiéndose de hombros decidió dejarlo ahí. Ella ya había expuesto su propuesta y lo que hiciera a continuación Zoro sería cosa suya.

―Tú mismo. Arreglaros entre vosotros dos pero Robin esta noche estará de guardia así que como si te tenga que vigilar a ti para que hagas tu guardia― se burló Nami alejándose hacia el camarote que compartía con Robin.

Como no podía ser de otra forma Sanji, olvidándose de su trágica experiencia, empezó a protestar por la posibilidad de que Zoro pudiera pasar la noche con Robin aunque al recordarle que había sido cosa de Nami entró en conflicto. Mientras tanto Zoro no pensaba pasar la noche en su camarote, siendo su noche de guardia aparte, ya que sus nakama podrían ponerse a seguir hablando sobre lo que les sucedió hasta la mañana siguiente.

―Tú puedes estar en otra parte usando tu habilidad― le dijo Zoro.

―Es cierto pero― siempre tenía que haber un pero, ¿verdad?― seguiría estando en el puesto de vigía además de en otra parte del Sunny.

_Podrías tratar de disimular un poco y pensar antes de hablar, baka._

―Haz lo que quieras pero estando yo para hacer la guardia simplemente perderás una noche por nada― le dejó claro aunque por la cara serena que mantenía Robin estaba claro que podría decirle lo que fuera que no cambiaría de opinión. Algo loable cuando no se trataba de una situación en la que estuviera implicada Zoro de alguna manera―. Se me ha cortado el apetito― claro que decir algo así cuando ya hubo terminado de comer no venía mucho a cuento.

―Eso es porque eres un kengou, Zoro― se burló Usopp solamente para mirar a otro lado al dirigirle Zoro una peligrosa mirada―. ¿Y qué fue lo que le comiste de su wataame, Chopper?

―¿Te enseñó sus bragas de wataame, Chopper-san?

―Se nota que ya eres todo un ¡Suuuper! hombre, Chopper.

Claro que con la carita que se le puso, y que pareciera estar a punto de echarse a llorar, no lo dejaba tan claro como decía Franky.

―Yo me comeré la meshi de Zoro que ya no quiere― dijo Luffy todo contento por tener más para comer aunque tal vez el origen de dicha felicidad fueran las palabras que le dijo Nami antes de salir de la cocina―. ¡Meshi, Sanji!

―Vamos a tener que reducirte el estómago para poder tener un mínimo de provisiones de emergencia… o al final tendremos que usar la comida de emergencia― añadió echándole un vistazo a Chopper quien adoptó su heavy point por instinto―. Y aún tiene mucho más para ofrecer― añadió recordando el monster point de Chopper.

Robin disfrutaba de la compañía de sus nakama aún asombrada como, a pesar de tratarse de la habilidad de una akuma no mi, pudieran haber sido capaces de olvidarse de semejante locura diaria que compartían.

Zoro sintió como si alguien le estuviera observando y no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en encontrar el origen de dicha sensación porque se encontraba sentada al otro lado de la mesa. Robin descansaba la cabeza sobre su mano izquierda mientras pasaba la yema de su dedo corazón derecho sobre el borde de su copa de vino tinto donde lo llegó a mojar lo suficiente para llevarse unas gotas a los labios.

Iba a ser una noche larga.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

La verdad es que esta parte, por muy difícil que pueda parecer (aunque viniendo de mí no debería serlo a estas alturas xD), solamente iba a ser para decir qué había sido de los demás mugiwara, una frase más o menos diciéndolo, pero se me fue extendiendo más y más la historia y cuando me di cuenta pues bueno, ya lo habéis leído. Claro que eso espero porque me parece a mí que se pasó más gente por el fic cuando aún no lo había subido, con esa única palabra del título, que ya con el capítulo -.-U Espero que con este nuevo capítulo los lectores que habían pasado por aquí, ¿de largo?, regresen para leerlo xD

Sí, ya me estoy pasando un poco, y me refiero a escribir algo como que puedan encontrarse a una chica con la smile **Ushi Ushi** modelo _tonakai_ en el ejército de Kaido, es que resulta complicado encontrarle pareja a Chopper -.-U

¿Creéis que la historia se ha terminado aquí? Bueno, pues se terminó ;P

Nos leemos.^^

P.D.: Sí, ya sé que es **tu cumpleaños** pero no es por no felicitar sino porque, a pesar de lo dicho ahí atrás, esto aún no se terminó -.-U Porque para celebrar este día no puede ser hecho de mejor manera que una de lo más… _cítrica_ xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Nutella**

En el camarote de los chicos todo el mundo dormía a pierna suelta sin que nada pareciera ser capaz de poder llegar a despertarlos, ¿o no? Porque alguien saltó de su litera sin hacer el más mínimo ruido dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir a cubierta. La diferencia, en este caso, con el resto de los mugiwara era que no había estado durmiendo desde un principio por muy difícil que pudiera parecer puesto que había algo que lograba que pudiera mantenerse despierto.

En silencio subió al segundo piso, pasando de las escaleras al agarrarse de la barandilla que le llevó hasta quedar delante de la puerta. Con cuidado por no hacer ningún ruido, como se le había pedido, abrió la puerta lo suficiente para poder meter la cabeza.

―¿Nami, estás despierta?― apenas podía verse algo en la oscuridad del camarote hasta que una mano lo agarró de la camisa tirando de él hacia el interior para que luego la puerta se cerrase a su espalda―. ¿Nani, Nami?

Podía sentir su presencia pero entonces ya no fue necesario el hacerlo porque se encendieron las luces del camarote dejando a la vista a Nami apoyada de espaldas contra la puerta ocultando sus manos a la espalda, ¿para cerrar con llave la puerta?

―Así que te has atrevido a venir, kaizoku― le dijo Nami con una peligrosa media sonrisa en sus labios.

A Luffy le brillaban los ojos de la emoción recorriendo el cuerpo de Nami de los pies a la cabeza haciéndola sentir de lo más expuesta, a pesar de haber sido idea suya. Y es que había motivos para que Luffy no fuera capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

Nami… ¿o habría que referirse a ella con su otro nombre? En fin, B-Orange llevaba puesto su uniforme, un bodysuit naranja de _una pieza_, que le llegaba hasta los muslos sin llegar a sus rodillas, pero que poseía multitud de cortes que exponían su piel desnuda bajo la prenda como, precisamente, en las piernas de manera que del bodysuit solamente quedaba una franja estrecha, del ancho de una mano, además de un grosor semejante en la vastilla del traje, dejando el resto expuesto hasta llegar a la cadera y cintura donde el corte lo dejaba cual aspecto de escueto tanga aunque el bodysuit cubría el resto de su cuerpo hasta las mangas que le llegaban antes del codo. Aún así había otros cortes como, el más obvio, que creaba una elipsis vertical desde la parte inferior de sus pechos, sobre ellos horizontalmente se encontraba el nombre de "B-Orange" en blanco, y que bajaba hasta dejar a la vista su ombligo. La otra elipsis mostraba un escote pronunciado que dejaba la parte superior del bodysuit casi como con tirantes por mucho que, siendo de _una pieza_, subía por el cuello unido a su máscara. Los cortes se encontraban en brazos y hombros, dejando expuestos a estos últimos mientras que los brazos sufrían un corte semejante al de sus piernas. La máscara, que dejaba a la vista la nariz y la boca con un par de agujeros para los ojos, tenía forma de mikan incluida una hoja verde en la parte superior. El uniforme se completaba con ciertos complementos como unos guantes largos, que no llegaban hasta el codo, que podía ponerse como manopla o con separaciones individuales para cada dedo; unas largas botas naranjas hasta la rodilla de tacón y una capa. Todo ello de un color akage suave salvo por la hoja verde y el complemento final: una minifalda plisada de color blanco que no le dejaba poder sentarse o inclinarse levemente sin llegar a mostrar lo que bajo ella se ocultaba mínimamente.

―Shishishi… pero si fuiste tú quien me dijo que viniera, Nami. ¿Ya te olvidaste?

Nami le chistó para que hablase en voz baja.

―… no grites, Luffy, que pueden llegar a escucharte los otros…

―¡Pero deja de grit…!

Los, ahora sí, gritos de Luffy fueron silenciados por Nami cubriéndole la boca con una mano y arrojándolo de espaldas sobre la mesa del camarote.

―Te he dicho que no gritases y sí, ya sé que fui yo quien te dijo que vinieras, baka. A esto se le llama _juego de rol_― la cara de confusión de Luffy dejaba bien claro que iba a tener que explicárselo concienzudamente… pero más tarde―. ¿No es qué viniste por mis mikan?― por muy raro que sonase así dicho en voz alta aunque susurrándolo.

Luffy asintió y su emoción fue en aumento al ver como Nami mostró su otra mano llevando un vaso lleno de zumo de mikan pero la akage no le permitió levantarse de la mesa porque, aunque era cierto que le dijo que podría beber zumo de sus mikan al tenerlo ahora tan cerca le empezó a apetecer que bebiera de otro tipo de mikan. Que disfrutase de otro dulce sabor.

―Nam…

Los labios de Nami le impidieron continuar hablando aunque no le impidieron responder a su beso pero cuando empezaban a profundizarlo la akage se separó entregándole el vaso de zumo.

―Bebe― le ordenó Nami mientras trataba de poner bajo control los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Cuando Luffy terminó de beberse hasta la última gota de zumo su rostro pletórico dejaba bien claro cuánto le gustaban las mikan de Nami, tanto para comerlas como para beber su zumo. Y contando que eso no se le permitía salvo en muy contadas ocasiones resultaba del todo normal el que reaccionase de esta manera.

―Arigatou, Nami― le agradeció dejando el vaso sobre la mesa pero al fijarse en el rostro de su nakama se percató que sucedía algo extraño porque se le veía algo sombrío―. ¿Nami?

Cogido por sorpresa Luffy fue arrojado sobre la mesa, quedándose medio reclinado sobre ella, medio sentado con Nami haciéndole una presa estranguladora en el cuello al tiempo que su rodilla izquierda se encontraba sobre la entrepierna del pelinegro para hacer la presión necesaria en el momento preciso mientras su rodilla derecha estaba apoyada sobre la mesa.

―Ni una sola palabra más sin permiso, mugiwara, ¿lo has entendido? Asiente si lo has hecho― un preocupadísimo Luffy asintió temeroso porque a Nami se le ocurriera darle una de sus palizas por hacer algo indebido por mucho que ahora mismo no recordaba si es que había hecho algo semejante―. Muy bien. Ahora voy a cachearte por si llevas alguna arma escondida así que será mejor, por tu seguridad, de que no hagas ningún movimiento innecesario, ¿de acuerdo? Luffy volvió a asentir.

Quitándose de encima Nami, o más bien habría que decir _B-Orange_, se apartó para darle espacio suficiente para que Luffy pudiera moverse según sus indicaciones con las cuales le ordenaron darse la vuelta y apoyar ambas manos sobre la mesa inclinándose ligeramente sobre la misma.

―Y ahora no se te ocurra moverte, mugiwara.

Luffy negó vehementemente, por mucho que pudiera no conocer el significado de esta palabra, para luego quedarse lo más quieto posible mientras _B-Orange_ le registraba.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Luffy, aunque por encima de su ropa tampoco es que hubiera grandes diferencias, sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos de su torso, sin olvidarse de los brazos puesto que estaba haciéndole un registro, hasta que le tocó el turno a cachearle por debajo de la cintura, y si ya le sacó un suspiro cuando sintió bajo sus dedos aquellos abdominales, de los cuales no podía evitar preguntarse de dónde le habían surgido, ¿por los combates? Pues un punto a favor de Nami por no luchar tanto porque no creía que unos abdominales muy definidos le pudieran sentir bien precisamente a ella.

―Oh, ¿y qué es esto, mugiwara?― le preguntó con la mano detenida sobre su entrepierna, justo encima de su miembro que no pudo evitar reaccionar ante dicho encuentro, seguramente rememorando lo sucedido horas antes previo a recuperar sus recuerdos―. Así que vas armado… y con menuda _arma_, debo añadir― le susurró al oído pasándole la punta de la lengua recorriéndole el exterior de la oreja.

Luffy no pudo evitar un gemido cuando la akage le dio un apretón a su miembro mientras se pegaba contra su cuerpo amoldándose a su trasero.

―¿Crees qué puedes intimidarme con tu _arma_, mugiwara? No importa lo mucho que la hagas crecer porque no lo conseguirás― _B-Orange_ lo hizo volverse atrapándolo contra la mesa, en la cual Luffy se apoyó con ambas manos a sus costados sin ser capaz de apartar su mirada de la akage y sus acciones―. Ahora verás lo que hago yo con tu _arma_.

Solamente necesitó un par de movimientos para desabrocharle el pantalón y dejárselo a la altura de los tobillos, acompañado de su ropa interior, dejando a la vista la susodicha _arma_ de Luffy completamente desenfundada y que se había convertido en el objetivo de _B-Orange_ quien, retrocediendo lo necesario, se dobló por la cintura inclinándose hacia delante con ambas manos agarrándose justo por debajo de la propia cintura de Luffy mientras acercaba su rostro al palpitante extremo de aquella peligrosa _arma_. Con precaución acercó su lengua para trazar húmedas circunferencias sobre el glande disfrutando de los estremecimientos que le provocaba a Luffy con tan simple, pero no tan inocente, acción.

―¿Podrás resistir esta vez sin venirte antes de que te dé permiso, mugiwara?― le preguntó _B-Orange_ con una amplia, y peligrosa, sonrisa mostrando su perfecta dentadura que Luffy recordaba muy bien pues aún tendría por su cuerpo las marcas que le dejaron.

―Hai― pero aunque respondiera afirmativamente no estaba tan seguro de ello pues, si algo había aprendido de sus acciones pasadas, era que Nami, o _B-Orange_, era muy capaz de reducirlo a _pulpa_ sin mayores problemas.

―Ya lo veremos, mugiwara, ya lo veremos.

Con esto atrapó la punta del pene de Luffy entre sus labios y fue introduciéndoselo lentamente en la boca hasta terminar por metérselo en todo su largo incluso siendo capaz de usar la lengua para lamérselo además de llegar a acariciar sus testículos. Los gemidos que lograba sacarle a Luffy eran los indicadores para que Nami calculase sus movimientos y ahora mismo lo que le estaban pidiendo aquellos sonidos era que se la chupase hasta dejarlo al borde de su clímax. Solamente hasta el borde sin permitirle alcanzarlo pues aun no era el momento para ello.

Irguiéndose, pero sin dejar de acariciarle el pene con una mano, _B-Orange_ atrapó los labios de Luffy aprovechando sus gemidos para meterle la lengua hasta el fondo y dominar a la del pelinegro hasta que esta la inmovilizó rodeándola por completo. Por fortuna no tuvo ningún tipo de dificultad para recuperar su lengua al deslizarse sobre la lengua enroscada.

Agarrando los costados de la parte superior de su bodysuit, la zona que cubría sus pechos, tiró de ellos hacia el centro para así liberarse los senos que no tardaron en mostrarse en toda su grandeza. Luffy recordaba lo bien que se sentían en sus manos, al acariciarlos, aferrándolos y, sobre todo, chupándolos y lamiéndolos. Lo gracioso que le parecía cuando lograba que sus pezones se pusieran erectos al pasar su lengua por ellos y así poder succionárselos. Y todo esto proporcionándole esos deliciosos soniditos que emitía Nami, digo, _B-Orange_.

Sus dedos se habían cerrado sobre el cabello negro de Luffy dirigiendo, o más bien acompañando, el movimiento de su cabeza sobre sus pechos llevando aquella boca a recorrer cada centímetro de sus senos. Claro que si bien ella seguía acariciándole el pene con una mano, Luffy no se quedó atrás y metió una de sus manos bajo la minifalda para acariciarle aquel sexo, húmedo a su contacto, por encima del látex aunque suficiente para que quisiera llevar la acción a un escenario más propicio, y cómodo.

Agarrándose con un brazo al cuello de Luffy, _B-Orange_ se alzó despegando sus pies del suelo y así poder ser llevada en volandas hasta la cama donde la tumbó, dejando el pantalón atrás, o más bien la arrojó de espaldas sobre la misma. La imagen resultante, piernas abiertas y sexo provocador, con ese látex tensando, sus pechos al descubierto con los pezones erectos y su cabello esparcido bajo ella cual corona la hacían verse sensual e inocente al mismo tiempo, aunque sin olvidarse de pura lujuria y deseo. Y Luffy era muy consciente de ello porque su pene parecía tratar de endurecerse hasta el límite de acabar por quebrarse a sí mismo de la tensión. Se quitó la camiseta quedándose completamente desnudo, en contraste con la akage que estaba totalmente vestida con su uniforme.

―¿Tienes hambre, mugiwara, tienes sed?― le preguntó _B-Orange_ apartando su bodysuit para dejar a la vista su depilado sexo cuya humedad resultaba del todo evidente al deslizarse fuera del mismo entre sus labios. Luffy asintió tragando anticipadamente―. Sírvete, Kaizoku-Ou.

Aquello fue avivar un incendio desatando un Infierno privado.

Manteniéndole las piernas separadas, y apartando el molesto látex de su objetivo, Luffy hundió su rostro en el sexo de la akage chupándoselo con apetito o lamiéndoselo tanto con lentas y profundos lametones como con rápidos movimientos de su lengua que recorrían aquellos labios hasta alcanzar su clítoris que fue hinchándose al ritmo de su excitación.

Sus manos presionaban sus pechos, agarraban sus erectos pezones y los sacudía pero también agarraron a Luffy por el pelo, nuevamente, para mantenerle el rostro sobre su sexo para que no dejase de chupárselo y lamérselo y comérselo. Claro que, por encima de los sonidos que brotaban de dichas acciones, pudo escuchar el que producía el movimiento de una mano de Luffy tocándose el pene pues para la akage quedaba fuera de su alcance. ¡Estaba yendo demasiado rápido!

―¡Métemela, mugiwara!― le ordenó _B-Orange_―. Haz lo que mejor sabes, ¡fóllate la justicia con la tuya propia!

Y así lo hizo, no con dudas como en su vez anterior si no sabiendo lo que quería, metiéndosela bien al fondo antes de empezar a moverse en su interior. Los gemidos de gozo resultantes inflamaban su deseo y sus movimientos acelerando sus embestidas agarrándose en aquellas torneadas caderas. La akage atrajo su rostro para besarlo y también para llevarle la boca sobre sus pechos para que no se olvidara de ellos. Ella, mientras tanto, se frotaba el clítoris al unísono con la penetración de Luffy.

No se lo pidió, ni siquiera lo indicó subliminalmente, sino que fue el propio Luffy quien tomó la iniciativa, cierto que no hacía mucho que lo habían hecho en aquella habitación en la ciudad, girando a _B-Orange_, aunque sin llegar a sacar su miembro bien empalado en su sexo, poniéndola boca abajo tumbada sobre la cama para seguir penetrándola agarrándola por sus nalgas descubiertas tras levantarle la minifalda y tirando del bodysuit a un lado.

―Uh, sí, mugiwara… hasta el fondo― podía sentir el movimiento del pene entre sus nalgas―. ¡Dámelo todo, Kaizoku-Ou!

La akage le obligó a levantarse cuando se puso a cuatro patas de manera que la penetración se hizo aún más profunda. Luffy pasó de agarrarse en la cintura o en los pechos a sujetarla de manera que pegó su espalda contra su cuerpo. Ella no tardó nada en girar el rostro para poder besarse mientras unos dedos hacían maravillas sobre su clítoris. Las sensaciones resultaban sobrecogedoras y ninguno de ellos iba a poder resistir más al sentir como se acercaba su clímax.

Sin perder ni un segundo, sin llegar siquiera a detener sus movimientos, la akage volvió a situarse tumbada boca arriba sobre la cama, flexionando las rodillas de manera que Luffy se las mantenía sujeta en sus costados contra el colchón, y acelerando sus embestidas en una última acción previa al orgasmo.

―¡Sí, sí, un poco más, no pares, más rápido, más rápido, mugiwara! ¡Ahí, sí, ahí, ahora… ahora, joder…!― finalmente un gemido de completa liberación fue emitido por _B-Orange_ cuando su clímax la desbordó―. ¡SÍ, LUFFY!

―¡Nami!― gimió Luffy cuando también alcanzó su orgasmo y se vino en el interior del sexo de la akage aunque con tantas extremas sensaciones perdió su ritmo de manera que llegó a sacárselo mientras eyaculaba haciéndolo también por fuera y sobre el bodysuit, sus pechos e, incluso, el rostro enmascarado de la akage―… Nami…

La voz de Luffy, fogosa y trabajada casi había dejado sin habla a la propia Nami quien también estaba tratando de recuperar su propia respiración.

―Luffy…― este acudió a la susurrante llamada de su nakama agachándose sobre ella cubriendo su cuerpo―,… Kaizoku-Ou…

―Nami…

Sus labios se reencontraron mientras una cremallera era bajada descendiendo sobre la espalda de la muchacha hasta detenerse. Separándose le dio espacio suficiente para sacarse el bodysuit, desenmascarándose primero para luego ser ayudada por Luffy para quitárselo del todo aunque quedando con las botas y guantes.

―¿Sí, Luffy?― Nami se dedicaba a recoger los restos del orgasmo de Luffy que salpicaban su cuerpo.

―¿Crees que los demás nos habrán escuchado?― preguntó con cierta indecisión.

La akage se llevó un dedo a la boca saboreando aquella deliciosa simiente.

―Ya estaban durmiendo así que… es bastante probable― admitió conteniendo tanto una sonrisa como le fue imposible el ligero rubor de sus mejillas―. Mejor que se enterasen así que no deja lugar a malinterpretaciones, ¿no?

―¿No habría sido mejor simplemente decírselo durante la cena?― le preguntó Luffy tumbándose junto a Nami.

La akage puso cara de circunstancias negando con la cabeza.

―Lo dudo mucho, Luffy. Sanji podría haber expresado su negación y hacer que la cena resultase de lo más incómoda pero, ¿ahora?, dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo.

Y ciertamente Nami tenía razón porque en el camarote de los chicos estos se encontraban despiertos y, posiblemente, completamente desvelados para el resto de la noche pues se habían enterado de lo que sucedía con sus dos nakama.

Sanji, completamente acurrucado en posición fetal, se repetía una y otra vez que esto era una pesadilla mientras lo acompañaba del nombre de Nami y gruesas lágrimas de tristeza caían sobre sus mejillas porque un kusoyarou había sido el elegido por su preciosa akage.

Franky también (no) lloraba pero en su caso era de puro orgullo de que sus dos nakama hubieran dado este paso y fueran felices el uno con el otro como pareja.

Usopp se encontraba totalmente cubierto por las ropas de la cama, con la almohada sobre la cabeza en un intento por silenciar lo que sucedía en el piso de arriba.

Brook tarareaba una melodía acompañándola por un punteo de su guitarra.

―"Las olas mecen el barco,"

"pero en el camarote no buscan nanas,"

"porque nuestro senchou es afortunado,"

"ya que Nami le enseñó sus bragas…"

Esto profundizó el pesar de Sanji quien ni fuerzas tenía para gritarle a su nakama por cantar algo tan _terrible_ sobre su dulce e inocente Nami.

Chopper no sabía muy bien cómo actuar viendo las dispares reacciones de sus nakama aunque, en su opinión, Luffy y Nami hacían una excelente pareja procreadora incluso sin la parte procreadora de la misma.

―Igual que Zoro y Robin.

Chooper lo añadió sin darse cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta aunque fuera susurrando pues logró silenciar el camarote por unos segundos que no tardaron en quebrar dicho silencio cuando se intensificaron los llantos por motivos opuestos.

―――――

En el puesto de vigía todo era quietud aunque considerando quienes eran los dos que allí se encontraban no debería resultar una gran sorpresa que así fuera ya que tanto Robin como Zoro eran dos personas de lo más tranquilas hasta que deben dejar de serlo, por supuesto. Incluso Robin dejó entrever en algunas ocasiones puntuales que podía perder su tan renombrada calma y mostrarse tan alterada como cualquiera de sus nakama.

Cerrando el libro que se había traído con ella para ayudarla a pasar mejor la noche de vigilancia, Robin se acercó hasta donde se encontraban el telescopio astronómico y los binoculares. Tras echar un vistazo con estos últimos los volvió a dejar en su lugar para centrar toda su atención en el telescopio y lo que podía mostrarle: la historia del propio universo. Cierto que no era su campo pero no por ello lo encontraba menos interesante puesto que, a diferencia de su habitual búsqueda de la historia arqueológica, la astronómica resultaba, en apariencia, mucho más sencilla con el hecho de que solamente se necesitaba alzar el telescopio astronómico a la vasta inmensidad del universo.

Zoro, quien tenía prohibido el realizar entrenamientos durante su guardia, y no solamente porque lo distraían de su deber, salvo por ejercicios ligeros con las mancuernas, se detuvo al ver a Robin, en apariencia, completamente ensimismada por lo que le veía a través del telescopio. Dejando las mancuernas sobre el banco se puso en pie dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su nakama, inclinada hacia delante para poder ver por el telescopio de manera que ofrecía una postura, e imagen, de lo más provocadora. Podría decirse que sin ella saberlo pero Zoro era consciente de que Robin sí sabía lo que estaba haciendo, en todos sus niveles, pues disfrutaba como nadie en manipular a los demás de las maneras más sutiles como, en otras ocasiones, con las más descaradas.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?― le preguntó Zoro por preguntarle algo con sentido.

―Cumpliendo con mi deber, Zoro― le respondió antes de añadir algo más con un tono más incisivo―. Vigilando.

―¿Observando las estrellas?― fue ahora su turno para mostrarse burlón―. No creo que vayamos a sufrir un ataque del espacio exterior.

―Es mejor prevenir― replicó con una invisible, para Zoro, sonrisa en sus labios―. ¿Quieres echar un vistazo o ya ves bien desde ahí?

No le estaba hablando del cielo nocturno y Zoro alzó la mirada apartándola de aquel prieto trasero donde se le marcaban los minishorts sobre las perfectas curvas de su anatomía posterior. No es que se lo estuviera viendo cual hentai sino que… ¡qué diablos! Para no vérselo cuando prácticamente se lo estaba metiendo en la cara y de manera completamente consciente y sin contar que ya tenía un conocimiento de lo más personal, y privadamente íntimo, acerca de dicha parte de su anatomía.

―Oi, Robin…

Entonces ella se dio la vuelta para encararle sin apartar su mirada, intensa y segura de sí misma, de los ojos del kengou. Aún había cierta distancia que los separaba pero por mucho que tratasen de hacerse creer que resultaba imposible de salvar sabían muy bien que este no era el caso.

―No me arrepiento― le dijo escuetamente interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Zoro tuviera pensado decirle.

El kengou frunció el ceño molesto por aquella insinuación.

―¿Qué pretendes insinuar con eso?― le preguntó no ocultando su molestia―. ¿Qué yo sí me arrepiento? Porque por mucho que pueda parecerlo en realidad no sabes lo que puedo estar pensando.

―No, solamente logro hacerte creer que puedo― porque era una muy buena manipuladora y eso se incrementaba con la utilización de los sentimientos―. Somos nakama, Zoro. Empezar una relación puede resultar peligroso si algo acaba yendo mal en ella afectando al resto de nuestros nakama pero, a pesar de esto, no me arrepiento de lo que hicimos porque quise hacerlo. Algo así de grande puede terminar interponiéndose entre nuestras ambiciones y nosotros.

Resultaba evidente que Zoro estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para mantener el control pero lo hacía para poder hablar en lugar de darse la vuelta y olvidarse de todo porque era consciente de lo que sentía y las consecuencias que ello traería no solamente a él, o a ellos dos, sino también al resto de sus nakama.

―¿Crees qué podría haber hecho lo que hicimos tomándomelo así a la ligera? Si di ese paso es porque quería hacerlo, porque necesitaba sentirte, Robin. Sí, es cierto que nuestras vidas no son el mejor escenario para tener una relación, sobre todo entre nakama de la misma tripulación, pero también es cierto que lo contrario, además de ser algo que ambos quisiéramos hacer, también ofrece sus ventajas.

Para sorpresa de Zoro Robin desvió su mirada ligeramente mostrando una tenue, pero perceptible, muestra de sonrojo en sus mejillas. La manera en que se humedeció los labios, para combatir los nervios, pasándole la lengua la hacía verse adorable y terriblemente sexy.

―Pero por muy bueno que sea el sexo, y todos los beneficios que pueda aportarnos, no deberíamos tomar una decisión tan importante basándonos en algo tan físico y, a fin de cuentas, secundario.

―Me refería a focalizar el bienestar del otro proporcionándote un extra de fuerza que… bueno, aunque el punto del sexo también resulta muy válido― añadió con una media sonrisa que a ojos de Robin resultaba terriblemente arrebatadora, provocadora y diabólica.

Irresistible.

―Oh, sí, tienes razón― su curiosidad necesitaba ser saciada―. ¿Cuándo te ocurrió algo como lo que acabas de decir?

―Pues no ha debido ser tan bueno si ya lo has olvidado― le respondió burlón.

La imagen de Robin llenó por completo los ojos de Zoro.

―Jamás podré olvidarlo, Zoro. Y no me refería al sexo y lo sabes muy bien.

Zoro soltó una exhalación de pura resignación sabiendo que Robin no dejaría pasar algo así hasta que se lo respondiera.

―Esa ventaja, en realidad, resulta un problema muy peligroso al mismo tiempo porque te deja en una situación donde tu vida se encuentra en juego sin más salida que la vida o la muerte. De igual manera cuando el Kami de Skypiea te electrocutó o Aokiji trató de congelarte mi reacción, más instintiva que consecuente, pudo haberme costado la vida y, ¿qué habría logrado con ello?― Zoro, aunque hablándole a Robin, fue volviéndose más introspectivo en su respuesta―. Lo mismo sucedió en Thriller Bark que para salvar la cabeza de Luffy pude haber perdido la mía logrando, únicamente, proporcionarle tiempo prestado ya que cuando volviera a estar en esas dificultades ya no podría haber hecho algo para impedirlo porque mi vida ya habría llegado a su fin de manera absurda― ¿era consciente de que estaba hablándole a Robin de hechos que se suponía no tenía ningún tipo de conocimiento?―. La cuestión no es dar la vida propia para salvar la de un nakama sino hacer todo lo posible para que dicha situación no llegue a darse o, de ser así, ser lo bastante fuerte para no tener que dar la vida. Y para ello, irónicamente, resulta del todo necesario forjar lazos con otros, tanto como nakama, como de otros tipos.

Ahora era Zoro quien a ojos de Robin parecía un gigante, sofocándola y dejándola sin aliento. Cuando dio unos pasos acercándose a ella se encontró con que estaba completamente mesmerizada y siendo incapaz de moverse.

―¿Qué quieres decir, Zoro?― logró preguntarle con su voz como un casi inaudible susurro.

―La fuerza de uno no debe servir únicamente para cumplir con tus propias ambiciones sino para lograr que las de tus nakama lleguen a cumplirse y que la mayor fuerza se logra cuando proteges lo más preciado que posees en este u otro mundo. Mis nakama pero por encima de todos te encuentras tú en toda su extensión, Robin― Zoro atrapó el rostro de Robin entre sus manos―. No porque te ame o porque puedas sentir algo por mí sino porque estás viva y así pretendo que continúes hasta que tu cuerpo aguante.

Zoro besó los labios de Robin saboreando su íntimo sabor a lirios y kouhii que, aunque se trataba de una mezcla de sabores peculiar, por decir poco, acariciando la piel de Robin resultaba perfecta y deliciosa.

―Zoro…

―En la Torre Judicial dejé claro que había que derrotar a todos nuestros enemigos para coger las llaves y así poder abrir tus esposas, y que perder solamente nos retrasaría. Teníamos que ganar aunque nos costase la vida pero entonces no podríamos llevar las llaves… no, lo que había que hacer era ganar y sobrevivir para poder ayudar y salvar a los demás. Dar la vida resulta inútil por mucho que salves la vida a alguien si luego la abandonas a su suerte― una vez más besó los labios de Robin―. Derrotaré a nuestros enemigos y nunca te abandonaré… hasta que te canses de mí, por supuesto. Tu vida, Robin, tu decisión.

Ahora fue ella quien entrelazó los brazos al cuello de Zoro antes de besarle de una manera tan intensa que pareciera que fueran a fundirse sus labios.

―Tenías razón en una cosa, Zoro― le susurró Robin mientras llevaba a Zoro hasta el banco, lejos de su libro y de las mancuernas de él, para sentarlo. La ceja inquisitiva del kengou la anima a responderle―. En que podría estar en otra parte usando mi habilidad.

_¿?_

― ― ― ― ―

Sanji ya no había soportado más el encontrarse en el camarote siendo capaz de escuchar el eco del sexo entre Luffy y Nami que aún retumbaba por las paredes. Por eso mismo se encontraba en plena noche en la cocina preparando algunos platos sin receta. Simplemente dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. Claro que ello te podía ofrecer sorpresas como esta en la que necesitaba un inesperado ingrediente que no lograba encontrar, a pesar de tenerlo todo en su cocina bajo control y en su orden preciso.

―¿Es qué ese bakayarou tiene pensado dejarme sin nada?― protestó Sanji―. Si ahora empiece a comer algo más que niku a deshoras sí que nos dejará sin provisiones. Aunque mientras sea solamente para él y no porque a mi dulce Nami-swan le haya dado un… ¿antojo?― Sanji perdió todo el color de su rostro, y de su cuerpo―. ¡URUSEI, KUSOGAKI! ¿ES QUÉ QUIERES MATARTE DE LA IMPRESIÓN?

Lo mejor era preparar otro plato que no llevase ese ingrediente misteriosamente ausente en su cocina. Sí, algo delicioso para el desayuno de sus dos amores para que supieran que siempre estaría ahí para ellas dos por mucho que hubieran acabado tomando un par de decisiones totalmente reprochables.

― ― ― ― ―

Sus besos ahora no eran ansiosos, aunque no habían perdido intensidad, sino profundos e íntimos con los que estaban explorando las sensaciones que compartían y les habían llevado a esta situación, pasando por haberse acostado tanto sin recuerdos como cuando los llegaron a recuperar. Cada nuevo beso iba acompañado de suaves caricias que bien podían acariciar las mejillas como rodar por el cuello o sumergiéndose entre mechones de pelo.

Robin se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Zoro pero no a horcajadas sino de lado con las piernas estiradas sobre el banco mientras una fuerte mano la mantenía bien sujeta por la cintura, al final de su espalda, y la otra memorizaba cada centímetro y curva de aquel exuberante cuerpo. Sus largas piernas, prácticamente expuestas con los minishorts que vestía, resultaban suaves como la seda al contacto con la yema de los dedos de Zoro o de la palma de su mano.

Las manos de Robin, en realidad costaba decir si eran realmente sus propias manos o es que había hecho florecer varios brazos _fleur_ para poder meter las manos bajo la camiseta de Zoro sin dejar por ello de disfrutar del suave contacto del cabello del kengou deslizándose entre sus dedos. Claro que, cada cosa a su estilo, sentir bajo sus manos aquellos trabajados músculos lograba excitarla y, de esta manera, entremezclar dulces e inocentes sensaciones con otras más atrevidas y deshonestas dando como resultado un ambiente extremadamente sensual.

Empujándolo contra el respaldo del banco fue subiéndole la camiseta para ir dejando a la vista lentamente el cuerpo bajo ella oculto con aquella terrible cicatriz que lo marcaba y que formaba parte de las intensas fantasías que Robin erigía para satisfacer sus deseos. Pero ya no, ahora dichas fantasías alcanzarían un nuevo nivel al poder protagonizarlas con el mismísimo Zoro. Arrojando lejos la descartada camiseta, para evitar la posible tentación de ponérsela nuevamente, Robin obligó, una manera de decirlo aunque el usar una docena de brazos para cumplir su propósito bien podía cumplir con la definición de "obligar", a Zoro a tumbarse sobre el banco a lo largo quedando, ahora sí, Robin sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas donde estaría su regazo de haber seguido sentado.

Inclinándose sobre Zoro fue besando su cuerpo ascendiendo con sus besos mientras sus manos, en cambio realizaban el camino opuesto bajando desde su cabeza, por haber estado ocupadas acariciándole el cabello, rostro, cuello y demás zonas cercanas a esa zona, llegando a cruzarse a la altura de los pectorales, unos dejándolos atrás u otros accediendo a ellos, donde los besos dieron paso a lamidas hasta alcanzar unos erectos pezones donde la punta de la lengua se movía a su alrededor antes de atraparlos entre los labios o los dientes para succionarlos o morderlos según cual de ambas posibilidades se daba en ese momento. Mientras tanto las manos no habían perdido tiempo y habían dejado atrás el ombligo, disfrutando el pase por los abdominales, y llegaron a la cintura del pantalón de manera que los hábiles dedos desabrocharon el botón y bajaron la cremallera para elegir a la voluntaria que se introdujo en su interior en pos de lo ya no tan desconocido.

Robin disfrutaba de los gruñidos y quejidos de protesta que Zoro ahogaba bajo la influencia de sus acciones pero también por verse privado de devolverle dichas acciones al haberlo inmovilizado las manos con sus brazos _fleur_ y así obligarle a _sufrir_ sin posibilidad de réplica y venganza. Y el que fuera posible era porque Zoro se lo permitía y Robin era consciente de ello y por ello se estaba aplicando a fondo para agradecérselo.

Antes su imaginación había sido su mayor aliada y una poderosa arma para dar forma en sus fantasías a lo que desconocía acerca de Zoro, tanto personalidad como fisionomía, pero ahora ya tenía formada, prácticamente por completo, la imagen final de Roronoa Zoro y ninguna fantasía había logrado acercarse al original. Tanto en personalidad como en cuerpo… ya que, hablando de cuerpo, lo que ahora tenía entre manos no había imaginación suficiente en este mundo para poder ponerle una imagen que lo ensalzase en toda su magnitud.

Entonces una figura surgió de la entrada al puesto de vigía subiendo los últimos peldaños de la escala y aunque la silueta era completamente, e inequívocamente, reconocible, el kengou se mantuvo en silencio hasta que se acercó lo suficiente hasta ellos dos. Claro está que tampoco iba a poder decir mucho, por lo menos de palabra, considerando que su boca estaba ocupada besando los labios de Robin como si no existiera un mañana, a pesar de que ya era de madrugada.

Robin _Fleur_.

Por eso mismo le había recordado lo de "estar en otra parte usando su habilidad" porque, literalmente, eso era lo que había estado haciendo aunque ahora quedaba por responder en qué había estado usando su hana hana no mi.

―Sabes bien, Zoro, pero me gustaría probar con algo más si no te importa― le dijo Robin quitándose la camiseta y haciendo que su Robin _fleur_ también quedase en topless.

No es que fuera un completo hentai que buscase cualquier oportunidad para recrearse en la visión del cuerpo femenino en toda su magnitud, vamos, que no se dedica a espiar a las chicas, pero tampoco iba a posicionarse en la postura contraria ya que es lo que Robin quería hacer él no iba a oponérsele cuando era obvio que ambos querían, una vez más, que esto sucediera.

Para sorpresa de Zoro lo que Robin _fleur_ había traído consigo era algo que le resultaba conocido, de unas horas antes, y que pensaba que no volvería a ver, si fuera posible, durante el resto de su vida.

―¿Crema de cacao y avellanas?― preguntó sin saber muy bien cuáles podían ser las intenciones de Robin… y de Robin _fleur_ pues parecía dispuesta a acompañarles durante un tiempo más.

Robin _fleur_ abrió la tapa del tarro ofreciéndoselo a Robin.

―Tenía un antojo― fue la respuesta de Robin introduciendo un dedo índice, mientras su otra mano abandonaba la firmeza entre las piernas de su nakama, para sacarlo embadurnado de la crema― y ganas de satisfacerlo, Zoro.

Acercó aquel dedo índice a su boca siendo alcanzado por la punta de su lengua que lo recorrió hasta la yema para luego sus labios se cerrasen atrapándolo y así poder ir succionándolo mientras se lo introducía hasta su límite. Dejó que el dedo se deslizase hacia fuera abriendo la boca para que Zoro pudiera verlo recorrer su lengua hasta su extremo para que, cuando estaba a punto de saltar, lo atrapase nuevamente y volviera a introducírselo en su boca. Así lo estuvo chupando hasta que la crema en ese dedo solamente fuera un recuerdo lejano.

―Oishii― y si bien era _sabroso_ podía verse en la mirada de Robin que tenía otros objetivos más apetitosos y placenteros que su índice―. ¿Gustas, Zoro?

Robin le ofreció aquel mismo dedo nuevamente cubierto de crema mientras le sonreía tan maliciosamente como retadora segura de poder mantener la compostura pero pronto comprendió que no sería tan sencillo al ver la intensa calma que ardía en los ojos del kengou. Ojos que se mantuvieron fijos en los castaños de Robin mientras atrapaba su dedo, todo lo que se encontraba bañado en crema, y empezó a chupárselo con una profunda succión que le hizo rememorar cuando le había comido su sexo y chupado su clítoris. Lentamente fue dejando deslizar el dedo fuera de su boca para atrapar el extremo del dedo entre los dientes hasta marcarle los dientes antes de liberárselo.

Cubrió la cicatriz de Zoro con una línea perfecta de crema para luego pasarle la lengua por encima limpiándosela. Aprovechó dicha crema para atraparla con la lengua y lamerle los pezones devolviéndole el gesto a Zoro al mordérselos llegando incluso a tirar de ellos dejándolos deslizarse entre los dientes para luego atacar sin piedad la boca de su nakama besándolo con pasión y sintiendo su excitación agitarse. Lamiendo un poco de crema Robin volvió a besar a Zoro quien le dejó paso al interior de su boca donde sus lenguas empezaron a retorcerse entre ellas ya no solamente por su húmeda naturaleza sino por aquella crema que había invitado Robin a este reencuentro.

Líneas de crema fueron marcadas sobre el torso del kengou señalando el camino a seguir que Robin no dudó en realizar entre besos y lametones pasando por aquellos trabajados músculos hasta dejar atrás el ombligo y acercarse a su destino. Finalmente le quitó los pantalones a Zoro dejándolo completamente desnudo para su deleite visual y pronto también carnal.

―Tal vez sea poco original pero no por ello menos satisfactorio, ¿no lo crees así también, Zoro?― le preguntó Robin mientras _pintaba_ de crema la erecta verga del kengou.

―Tú lo has dicho, Robin. "Satisfactorio" es la palabra exacta― estuvo de acuerdo Zoro cogiendo a Robin _fleur_ por la cintura y sentándola a horcajadas sobre su pecho.

Robin se desabrochó los minishorts deslizándolos por sus largas piernas, dándole la espalda a Zoro mientras lo hacía, y así ofrecerle un buen vistazo del primer plano de su torneado trasero. Era una imagen lo suficientemente provocadora para que le hubiera dado una idea al kengou quien le dio una palmada en la nalga izquierda a Robin _fleur_ sacando un gritito de sorpresa con eco por parte de ambas Robin.

―Ten cuidado o puede darte un empacho de crema, Robin.

Y ella no pudo estar más de acuerdo pues el miembro en erección de Zoro gastaba sus buenos centímetros y de cubrirlos todos… Robin se frotó el cachete, notando el calor que emitía esa zona de su nalga, mientras le hacía entrega del bote de crema a Zoro.

―No es ningún problema, Zoro. No solo tengo un metabolismo que quema fácilmente las calorías y grasas sino que además haciendo ejercicio diariamente me permite mantenerme en forma.

―¿Leer se considera ejercicio?― se burló Zoro mientras cubría los pechos de Robin _fleur_ en espiral hasta alcanzar en el centro su erecto pezón.

―Camino siempre que estamos en tierra y abordo tenemos un gimnasio si es que no te habías dado de cuenta, Zoro― fue su turno para burlarse de su nakama―. ¿O pensabas que eras el único que lo utilizaba?

Zoro le borró la sonrisa al lamerle el pecho con crema, atrapando una porción en la boca y chupándoselo. Mientras le succionaba el pecho, le devolvía los mordiscos en sus pezones erectos, aunque no con la misma dentellada pues podría llegar a arrancárselo y estaba muy bien en donde se encontraban, cubrió el otro pecho también con la crema para así poder pasar sus atenciones de uno al otro pecho.

Robin sintió las acciones de Zoro en su propios pechos al verse reflejados en ellos las acciones del kengou sobre los pechos de Robin _fleur_ quien también gemía gozosa haciendo eco junto a los propios gemidos de Robin. Claro está ella había planeado su propia línea de acción, aunque Zoro se le había adelantado al atacarle los pechos a Robin _fleur_, y así empezó a acariciar el largo miembro del kengou con sus labios desde la base hasta el glande saboreando la crema con que estaba recubierto. Luego usó la lengua para hacer ese recorrido aunque ahora moviéndose en círculos pegando la lengua contra el pene cuando alcanzaba el glande y así darle un buen lametón antes de atraparlo entre sus labios y chupárselo. Así lo hizo un par de veces disfrutando, tanto de la acción y su delicioso sabor, como de los gruñidos, tanto de placer como de enfado por no poder controlar su excitación, y demostrarla con esos sonidos guturales que ponían bien cachonda a Robin y que eran el acompañante perfecto a las propias acciones que Zoro le provocaba a través de Robin _fleur_.

Tuvo que reclinarse contra el respaldo para poder coger fuerzas y resistir cuando Robin se lo mantuvo en el interior de su boca succionándolo hasta quedarse sin aliento. A no ser que Robin _fleur_ pudiera respirar por ella.

―Fuck!― gruñó Zoro entre dientes a punto de venirse.

Por suerte Robin se la sacó completamente limpia de crema pero habiendo sido intercambiada por su saliva que extendió usando su mano. ¿Quería jugar duro? Pues entonces jugarían duro.

Zoro marcó con una línea el camino hacia el sexo de Robin _fleur_ que recorrió rodando su boca beso a beso para luego cubrirle los labios con la crema que fue devorando recogiéndola con la punta de la lengua o atrapando uno de los labios con su propia boca y chupándoselo. Nunca quedaba libre de crema porque siempre iba reponiéndola cuando la devoraba por lo que el clítoris siempre se encontraba cubierto luego de chuparlo hasta que los gemidos de Robin fuera lo único que sonara en el puesto de observación.

Robin _fleur_ se había reclinado de espaldas, arqueándola, y si no entró en contacto contra la propia Robin, tal vez incluso bloqueándola sobre el pene de Zoro, fue precisamente por el kengou que la mantenía sujeta con una mano en la espalda mientras la otra acariciaba su vientre, masajeaba sus pechos o frotaba el clítoris cuando la boca de Zoro se encontraba chupándole el sexo penetrándola incluso con la lengua. No es que tuviera problemas en sujetarla pero Zoro decidió cambiar de postura a Robin _fleur_ al cogerla por la cintura y girándola para que le estuviera dando la espalda y encarase a la propia Robin.

Zoro solamente tuvo tiempo que coger un poco de crema para untarle el sexo a Robin _fleur_ antes de que el bote le fuera arrebatado por las manos de Robin que volvió a untarle el pene por completo ahora que se le iba a unir Robin _fleur_ a la felación.

Aquello casi pareció haberse convertido en un festival de gemidos y gruñidos provocados por la boca de Zoro chupándole el sexo a Robin _fleur_ o por esta misma lamiéndole la polla a dúo junto a la propia Robin. Se la recorrían humedeciéndola con sus labios al tiempo que le devoraban la crema para luego usar la punta de sus lenguas para acariciársela sutilmente y mientras una de ella seguía lamiéndosela la otra se la introducía en la boca y se la chupaba. Y así estaban intercambiándose la polla del kengou de boca en boca mientras la otra se la lamía o se entretenía pintándole los huevos con la crema para luego metérselos en la boca y succionárselos.

Robin sintió la gran tensión que estaba resistiendo el pene de Zoro y decidió dar un paso adelante. Se la sacó de la boca, sin mostrarse sorprendida por la firmeza que presentaba aquella erección, y apartó a Robin _fleur_ empujándola con una mano para poder colocarse sobre la verga del kengou justo ante la entrada de su vagina.

―Chotto matte kudasai― pidió Robin _fleur_ tumbándose sobre el cuerpo de Zoro y acercando su rostro a la erección.

Robin supo que Zoro encontraba excitante lo que veía tanto de manera directa como indirecta. En primer lugar porque podía verle el rostro en tensión, y como se le marcaban los músculos de todo su cuerpo y cuadraba la mandíbula apretando los dientes; y en segundo lugar al sentir la palpitación de su miembro en la mano ya que Robin _fleur_ lo tenía agarrado para poder llevárselo a la boca y chupárselo antes de hacer lo mismo en el coño de Robin. Aquella imagen, de no tenérsela bien sujeta, habría acabado con la participación de Zoro.

―Sumimasen.

Lo había dicho Robin _fleur_ para que Robin siguiera adelante pero también podía haberlo dicho la propia Robin para poder empalarse la verga de su nakama o incluso el propio Zoro expectante por entrarle a Robin.

Lentamente Robin fue descendiendo sobre la bien situada polla de Zoro que iba introduciéndose lenta, y tortuosamente, en su vagina. Zoro, quien jamás se perdonaría perderse una escena semejante, tenía su mirada fija en ese punto pero sin olvidarse del sexo que descansaba sobre su rostro, sobre todo porque le resultaría imposible con el aroma que desprendía llenándole las fosas nasales y el constante goteo de los jugos que no acababan deslizándose por las piernas de Robin _fleur_.

―Shit!― finalmente Robin se sentó sobre Zoro con su polla bien introducida hasta el fondo de su coño. Podía sentirla contra las paredes de su vagina cuando tensaba sus músculos interiores de la misma―. Fuck me, Zoro!

Claro que a pesar de dicha petición fue ella quien empezó a moverse cabalgándole aunque Zoro, además de lamerle el coño a Robin _fleur_, también se dedicaba a penetrarla con un par de dedos. Mientras tanto ella le lamía los pechos a Robin disfrutando del movimiento que sufrían a causa de la cabalgada. Sus labios ascendieron por el esbelto cuello, por el que se deslizaban gruesas gotas de sudor, hasta atrapar los labios de Robin en un profundo beso donde sus lenguas se perdieron.

Robin _fleur_ se separó al gemir cuando su punto g había sido alcanzado por Zoro usando sus dedos con gran maestría y Robin aprovechó, ahogada de placer sin dejar de moverse, para ser ahora ella quien descendiera junto a las gotas de sudor por el cuello de Robin _fleur_ llegando a sus pechos que lamió y chupó mordiéndole, y mordiéndose, los pezones. Tuvo que agarrarse al cuerpo de Robin _fleur_ para poder mantener su cabalgada, descansando su rostro contra aquellos, para ella, tan conocidos pechos. Entonces sintió los dedos de Zoro aferrarse a sus nalgas, no a las de Robin _fleur_ si no a las suyas propias, para acompañar sus movimientos, incluso acelerándolos, junto a sus propias embestidas dejando bien claro que sus abdominales no estaban solamente para ser admirados.

Robin se sintió caer hacia delante, justo después de que la polla de Zoro, ahora sí directamente, alcanzase ese punto mágico en el interior de su sexo, haciéndola perder el control de sí misma, y de su habilidad, perdiendo el trío y quedándose en pareja. Sus manos impidieron que se golpease contra Zoro pero también la dejó con su rostro muy cerca al del kengou.

Sus miradas se encontraron y el mundo se estremeció.  
Sus labios se besaron y la atmósfera ardió.  
Sus voces gimieron de placer y el aire se fracturó.

Atacó con fiereza la boca del kengou saboreando sus labios, chupando su lengua y llegando a mordérselos mientras sentía las fuertes manos de Zoro sujetarla por las caderas mientras le embestía salvajemente clavándole su miembro y arrancándole gemidos intensos con cada nuevo embate. Incluso encontrándose a horcajadas sobre él había sido capaz de tomar las riendas de la situación hasta que Robin se recordó que era ella quien debía cabalgarle y por eso arqueando su espalda se inclinó hacia atrás pasando de apoyar sus manos sobre el duro pecho de Zoro a hacerlo sobre sus piernas obligándole a mantenerse estático y expectante ante las acciones de la propia Robin.

"Siéntate y disfruta", ese parecía ser la consigna en estos momentos para Zoro de parte de Robin.

Si bien, prácticamente, cumplió con esa orden Zoro no dejó de tocar y recorrer el cuerpo de Robin quedándose absorto en el mismo siguiendo la caída de las gotas de sudor recorriendo aquellas curvas o acompañando el bamboleo de sus senos que solamente se veía interrumpido cuando se los agarraba para magreárselos y que regresó, en parte, cuando decidió llevar una mano sobre el sexo de Robin para frotarle el clítoris y así tratar de minimizar su ritmo y evitar que le hiciera llegar antes a su clímax.

_¡Shimatta!_

Con un rápido movimiento Zoro volvió las tornas dejando a Robin tumbada sobre el banco boca arriba, sus piernas se cerraron en la cintura del kengou, para ser follada, de ser posible, con una mayor intensidad que la extasiaba de tal manera que ni siquiera le permitía poder tocarse a sí misma. Afortunadamente Zoro pudo usar una mano para dicho fin, pues jamás podía olvidarse de estimularle el clítoris mientras la penetraba, quedando la otra para apoyarse contra el banco y así no aplastarla.

Robin resultaba una asombrosa visión estremeciéndose bajo su cuerpo mientras gemía de placer con su rostro perlado de gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su cuerpo y sus mejillas coloradas. Sudor que no le pertenecía solamente a ella sino que también goteaba desde el cuerpo y rostro de Zoro quien lamía y chupaba aquellos turgentes pechos para luego besarla en los labios, lamiéndole su piel y su delicado cuello disfrutando de su salado sabor aderezado por el sudor que la envolvía.

Irguiéndose lo suficiente para mantenerse sobre Robin sin caerse encima Zoro la agarró por ambos tobillos abriéndola de piernas, doblando las rodillas, y dejándolas a sus costados mientras hundía su miembro hasta golpearle el trasero con sus testículos. Embestidas individualizadas que recibían un profundo gemido como recompensa por parte de Robin. Embestidas que fueron acortando el tiempo entre ellas a petición de la morena de más intensidad, fuerza y rapidez.

―¡Fóllame! ¡Baise-moi! Fuck me!

Zoro era incapaz de apartar la vista de Robin memorizando cada una de sus curvas, cada sonido que brotaba de sus labios y del brillo de su cuerpo sudoroso. Del intenso color castaño de sus ojos que resplandecían de deseo y que se encontraban fijos en los del kengou. Pudo notar como aumentó la tensión en el bajo vientre de Robin instantes antes de que le alcanzase su clímax y el sonido resultante, aquel gemido profundo, logró llevarle a él a su propio orgasmo sintiendo los músculos vaginales atraparle su pene mientras una marejada desbordaba su interior y que se enfrentó a su propia descarga al venirse en su interior.

―¡Aaaah, Zoro!

Jamás había escuchado a Robin usar un tono como aquel o que su nombre fuera dicho de una manera tan sensual pero Zoro supo que había quedado atrapado por ella y jamás podría conformarse con menos que estas sensaciones. Había encontrado a quien jamás había salido a buscar y la tenía aquí mismo, bajo él, muy por encima de sus verdaderas posibilidades. Alguien quien jamás debería haberse fijado en alguien como él y mucho menos entregarse de esta manera.

―Robin…

Ella le silenció posando el dedo índice sobre sus labios haciéndole notar que algo dulce fue extendido sobre ellos para luego acercar su rostro y lamerle los labios antes de besárselos. Separándose se relamió sin perder esa maliciosa sonrisa.

―Oishii.

― ― ― ― ―

En la mañana siguiente una extraña sensación recorría el ambiente en la cocina de los mugiwara y ninguno de ellos era ajeno a la misma aunque sí era cierto que varios no entendían su procedencia aunque otros, en cambio, eran completamente, y trágicamente, conscientes de la misma. Uno de ellos era Sanji.

La noche había sido para él un trago muy difícil de digerir cuando le resultó inevitable el ser consciente de que su adorada Nami había elegido a su senchou como algo más que su nakama y senchou. Por supuesto que podía ver en sus gestos, en su mirada y en su lenguaje corporal que se trataba de algo más que sexo claro que, ¿podría haber aceptado que solamente hubiera sido sexo? No, aquello le habría infligido un golpe terrible y por eso mismo aceptó que Nami hubiera elegido a Luffy como su pareja… ¡pero había algo más!

Nico Robin.

No hacía falta ser un genio para percatarse de que también sucedía algo fuera de lo habitual en su otra nakama pues su habitual semblante, de seriedad y compostura, ahora se encontraba transformado en un rostro que destilaba felicidad y plenitud con una amplia y constante sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. No que fuera alguien que no sonriera pero siempre había racionado sus sonrisas y nunca antes había mantenido una en su rostro tanto tiempo y sin visos de que fuera a abandonar sus labios en un tiempo cercano.

Lo extraño de toda esta situación con respecto a Robin era que Sanji, o cualquiera de sus nakama, podían decir a ciencia cierta cuál podía ser el motivo que pudiera haber realizad dicho cambio en ella. Claro está que la situación actual de Nami llevó a pensar, y no solamente a Sanji, que Robin podía estar _sufriendo_ los mismos efectos secundarios que la akage tras una noche de pasión y sexo con su pareja, aunque con otra porque de lo que uno podía estar seguro era que Nami no compartiría a Luffy con nadie, ni siquiera su mejor tomodachi y nakama.

Ninguno de los restantes y posibles mugiwara que pudieran entrar en dicha descripción mostraba algún signo que lo pudiera delatar si no que, en cambio, mostraban su extrañeza, natural, a la actitud mostrada por Robin. ¿Qué quería decir eso entonces? ¿Podía ser que Robin no hubiera necesitado a alguien, a uno de sus nakama, para llegar a este estado, casi podría decirse que permanente, de intensa felicidad? De seguro que Sanji compraría esta posibilidad.

En esos momentos, y tarde como le hizo ver Nami amenazando una vez más en restringir su suscripción, llego la gaviota de News Coo con el periódico del día.

―Me da igual que ahora estemos en el Shin Sekai pues habéis sido vosotros quienes quisiteis ofrecer este servicio, ¿verdad? Así que para la próxima vez será mejor que no tardes tanto o te meterás en un buen problema con la kaizoku-dan del próximo Kaizoku-Ou― le dijo la akage señalando para Luffy que no paraba de devorar.

La gaviota del servicio de News Coo se asustó al ver semejante apetito y asintiendo a Nami salió de allí volando antes de que pudiera acabar en el estómago de Luffy con plumas y crudo.

Nami no pudo evitar reírse ante la reacción de la gaviota.

―Tanto problema por unos pocos berries― le acusó Zoro sin dejar de desayunar o levantar la vista hacia Nami.

―Oh, bueno, si eso es lo que piensas entonces a partir de ahora la compra del periódico saldrá de tu cuenta, Zoro― dijo Nami antes de dirigirse a otro de sus nakama―. Has quedado exento de pagar el periódico, Usopp.

El joven mentiroso alzó los brazos en alto completamente aliviado por ello.

―Que suerte has tenido, Usopp― le felicitó Chopper.

―Y que lo digas. Ya pensaba que acabaría pagando el periódico hasta el día de mi muerte.

―Entonces en mi caso nunca tendría que pagarlo porque ya estoy muerto. Yo ho ho ho― bromeó Brook.

De pronto, e ignorando los comentarios de sus nakama, Nami, quien había empezado a leer el periódico tranquilamente y había tomado un trago de jugo de mikan, escupió su bebida dándole de lleno a su nakama frente a ella quien no podía ser otro más que… ¡Zoro!

―¡No es justo!― se quejó Luffy al ver lo sucedido―. Yo también quiero tomar zumo de mikan, Nami. Aunque prefiero beberlo de mi vaso.

―¡Oi, kuso marimo! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Nami-swan?!

―Pudo haber sido peor― señaló Franky―. Podía haber sido refresco de cola.

―¿Nami-swan?

―¿Qué te ha pasado, Nami? ¿Te sientes mal, necesitas que te haga un chequeo?― le preguntó Chopper preocupado por la disminución de color en el rostro de su nakama.

Zoro se limpió la cara con la servilleta con un creciente enfado evidente en su rostro por la manera en que la vena en su frente palpitaba amenazando con reventar en cualquier momento.

―¿Qué diablos significa esto, Nami?

La akage no se amilanó ante el tono peligroso del kengou y le replicó con uno propio del que podría sentirse bien orgullosa.

―Eso es lo que debería preguntar yo, Zoro― le replicó separando un par de páginas del periódico colocándolas sobre la mesa―. ¿Qué _diablos_ significa esto, Zoro y Robin?

Todos los mugiwara se echaron sobre la mesa para poder ver aquellas páginas del periódico causantes de tanto alboroto por parte de Nami y aunque en un principio no entendieron a qué venía tanto revuelo pronto se percataron en las fotos que acompañaban el reportaje de la noticia.

"K_**AI**_ZOKU_** AI"**_

La noticia hablaba del "Amor Pirata" que inesperadamente pudo verse sobre la pasarela de un desfile de moda donde participaron como modelos, por sorpresa y totalmente de manera inesperada, sin que nadie del desfile tuviera conocimiento, de los kaizoku buscados por la Marina y el Sekai Seifu "Kaizoku-kari" Roronoa Zoro y "Akuma no ko" Nico Robin.

Claro que más que las palabras lo que más llamaba la atención era el reportaje gráfico que acompañaba dicho texto y en donde podían verse a Zoro y Robin desfilando en la pasarela hasta que en una gran foto aparecían besándose.

Todos y cada uno de los mugiwara pasaban su mirada de las fotografías a los dos nakama quienes las protagonizaban y que actuaban como si aquello no fuera con ninguno de ellos.

―¿Qué mierdas significa esto, kusogaki?― le preguntó Sanji a Zoro agarrándolo por las solapas.

―Eso fue cuando no teníamos nuestros verdaderos recuerdos― señaló Robin mirando las fotografías sin perder la sonrisa―. Y solamente fue un beso.

Aquello pareció ser la respuesta correcta porque todos señalaban lo obvio pues ninguno de sus dos nakama se comportaría de semejante manera en dominio de sus facultades mentales.

Sanji, aunque soltó a Zoro, no parecía muy de acuerdo con Robin con eso de que _solamente_ fuera un beso porque, en su opinión, un beso nunca podía ser _solamente_ algo. Claro que Nami le hizo ver que no había sido solamente un beso sino que también hubo atrevidas caricias e incluso ¡cachetes en el culo! Lo que logró hacer rabiar nuevamente a Sanji quien se puso a preparar algo comestiblemente incomible para Zoro como resarcimiento.

―Pues parecía que os llevabais muy bien, Robin― le dijo Nami guiñándole un ojo a Zoro disfrutando de la incomodidad de su nakama.

―Fufufu… pero nos llevamos mucho mejor siendo nosotros mismos― confesó Robin con esa cantarina risa.

Zoro dio por terminado su desayuno y no tardó en salir de la cocina lanzándole una intensa mirada a Robin que podía ser interpretada de innumerable cantidad de maneras diferentes.

―Oi, marimo. Aún tienes que comerte esto― le recordó Sanji con cara de psicópata―. Especialmente preparado para ti.

―Habérmelo preparado antes, ero-kukku. Luffy, si te apetece…

―Yosh― no había que decírselo dos veces―. ¡Ya me lo como yo!

Y aunque no era la _víctima_ esperada por Sanji también se lo merecía por haberse quedado con Nami.

―Está bien, Luffy. Tú lo has querido― dijo Sanji de manera ominosa.

Claro que cuando Robin también se dispuso a abandonar la cocina recordó que tenía que dejar algo en primer lugar y que se le había pasado cuando entró para desayunar por haberse despistado tanto por el agobio constante por parte de Sanji como por los recuerdos que le provocaba la simple presencia de Zoro.

―¿Te queda otro bote?― le preguntó Robin a Sanji dejando el bote vacío sobre la barra―. Es por si por la noche me apetece tomar un poco de crema de cacao con avellanas.

La manera en que pasó la yema de su dedo índice por la tapa del bote resultaba muy significativa y dejaba muy claro, por lo menos a ojos de un hentai como era Sanji, incluso a Franky y Usopp no se les escapó la sugerencia implícita, para qué podría querer la crema por la noche.

Nami levantó la mano sin poder evitar una amplia sonrisa.

―¡Yo también quiero!

Luffy, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus nakama, solamente entendió la parte lógica de la petición.

―Sugoi, aunque también me gustaría algo de niku para mí.

―Ya te daré yo niku a ti, Luffy― le _amenazó_ la akage.

―No, yo me refiero a toriniku, toniku, youniku… aunque también me gusta comerte a ti, Nami.

El silencio se hizo en la cocina de tal manera que se pudo escuchar como Nami se ruborizó aunque quedó eclipsado por la sonora negación por parte de Sanji entre lágrimas pues no entendía cómo podía ser que sus dos bellas nakama, tan inteligentes como hermosas, pudieran haber caído por esos dos kuso nakama, que eran tan baka como fuertes.

―¡Luffy!

―Shishishishi…

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Y con esto, realmente, se llega al final de Nu_**tella **_porque todo tiene que tener un final. Cierto que no ha sido muy extenso pero contando que estos dos capítulos extra han superado la extensión de la historia en sí pues ya sería para quejarse xD claro que como siempre me sucede lo mismo sí que se podría quejar sin problema -.-U

Cierto que también, el subir esta parte final de la historia en este día, no ha sido por casualidad, en parte fue más la sorpresa que conlleva esta día, por lo que espero que haya servido como regalo, indecentemente decente ;P para Catalin… *¡Muérdete la lengua!* -.-U ¡Y lo he hecho con semejante bofetón, desgraciada! Por suerte para escribir no influye pero… *Culpa tuya por estar a punto de llamarla por su nombre, ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando para llamarla por su nombre? ¿POR SU NOMBRE?* La verdad es que resulta lo habitual el llamar a la gente por su nombre, ¿no? *Oi, conmigo sin condescendencias que te la vas a ganar y con ganar estoy diciendo que vas a perder. Así que ahora mismo vas a felicitarla como es debido o de lo contrario…*

Bueno, supongo que era de esperar un poco de coacción en el final del fic para no desentonar con lo anterior, aquí me despido felicitándole por su cumpleaños a Cata-chan "_Lemmon-hime_" y "_Presidenta Cítrica_" xD

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
